Would You Live For Me?
by HenchxWench
Summary: The sequel to "Home." Harley is left in control of Mr. J's organization. But what happens when Amanda Waller returns to collect her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me if you're reading this! I pushed out a couple of chapters and I'm in process of re-reading and fixing them right now. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 1

 _Harley's head buzzed with white noise as her eyes fluttered open and the room around her came into focus – particularly the green haired, pale faced clown laying by her side as he had so many mornings before There he was, scrolling through his phone and checking e-mails for the day's shipments and adding meetings to his calendar. As chaotic as life with The Joker may be, he still needed some sense of organization to run his businesses. "Otherwise they wouldn't call it 'organized crime,' she thought to herself with a sleepy smile. He paused and looked her when he realized he was being watched._

" _How did you sleep, pooh?" he asked her in a gravely, groggy voice as he set his phone face down on the nightstand and rolled onto his side to face his queen. She still wasn't privy to many aspects of his life and business, but it had never bothered her. So why did she feel this empty hole in her gut?_

 _She stretched and scooted closer to him and his arms wrapped around her, trapping her within the warm embrace of himself and the blankets. She breathed in deeply and the hole grew deeper as it occurred to her that she couldn't remember his scent. "I always sleep great with you beside me, puddin," she replied as she closed her eyes, trying to hold onto this moment for as long as she could._

" _I'll always be with you…"_

Harley's eyes shot open at the sound of the buzzer which told her and the other inmates of Arkham Asylum that is was time to start the day. Her heart quickly sank as she realized she'd been dreaming again; the blank grey walls of her Arkham cell were the only things that greeted her this morning. She sat up slowly and pushed her long bleached hair from her face; its length now reached her waist, the blue and pink tips still present, but only just. A heavy sigh escaped her pale, chapped lips as she realized today would be like any other: breakfast, therapy, lunch, recess, group, dinner, bed. Rinse and repeat. Day in and day out. And still no Joker.

A second alarm sounded and her barred door slid open; she'd been moved to the general population for good behavior and faking her way through therapy. The longer she let Harleen out to play, the more the therapists and staff believed she was truly recovering this time, and the closer she came to freedom. She pretended to take all of her medications, and eloquently spoke her way through session after session of her therapy. Letting Harleen take the reins but still keeping a mental awareness to her own persona was exhausting, but necessary.

And still, no Joker. How long had it been since she'd lost her angel? It didn't matter, she'd decided. Every day without him was like a new tear in her heart.

She slipped her Arkham issued orange jumpsuit on with her grey loafers and shuffled out in an orderly fashion down to the mess hall, resisting the urge to moo as they were herded like cattle into the cafeteria and through the breakfast line. Tray, coffee, muffin, fruit; she was going crazier in here than she ever did with her puddin' with all this routine and repetition. She sat next to Ivy at their usual table by the door and slowly sipped her black coffee, resisting the urge to retch at the bitter flavor. Sugar and creamer were considered "luxuries" and were frowned upon by the state, so it was black or nothing.

"Another long night, Harls?" Ivy asked her.

"Yeah Red…I keep expecting to wake up next to him…I still can't believe he's gone."

Ivy released an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. "When will you get over that _clown?_ " she scoffed. "He was nothing but awful to you anyway! You're better off that he's dead! Get. Over. IT."

Harley picked at her muffin and said nothing, letting only a sad sigh escape her lips; as much as she wanted to defend him, she also didn't want to lose the only friend she had in this place.

"Sorry Red. You're the only one I can really talk to in this place though!"

"Aren't you in grief therapy?"

"Yeah yeah, but it's a frikkin joke! And not in the way I would normally appreciate. All I do is talk about the fact that 'I understand that way of life is incorrect and behind me. It's okay for me to love The Joker but with the understanding that I need to start over now,' Blah blah blah. I just want to scream!"

Ivy huffed and angrily stabbed a grape in her fruit salad with a plastic fork. It was then that one of the wardens wandered up to them.

"Good morning, ladies!" he chimed in a falsely cheery tone.

"Someone's chipper," Ivy grumbled under her breath. Harley had to take a bite of her muffin quickly to stop herself from laughing.

"Good morning, Warden!" she responded, muffled by her pastry.

"Harleen, I was asked to inform you that your therapy session will be held in meeting room B today. I'm sure you remember where that is…since you were once employed here." His tone was condescending; Harley imagined leaping over the table and tackling him to the floor. Her fingers flexed under the table as if they were around his neck.

"Yes, sir," she responded, giving him a fake smile and batting her eyelashes innocently. Once he was gone, Ivy gently nudged her and grinning.

"The meeting hall? Does that mean your case is being heard by the state today?"

"It better! I've worked my ass off to look sane for these idiots. Another week of this and I'll land myself into solitary just for a change in scenery!"

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. We are here today to discuss Case File #8181, Former Doctor Harleen Quinzel. Miss Quinzel has been arrested for kidnapping, arson, accomplice to murder, battery, assult, and a slew of other charges. She was found clinically insane and is being treated for…" Harley didn't recognize the man who spoke, but his cold grey eyes shifted away from her to flip through her chart, "Stockholm Syndrome, schizophrenia, multiple personality disorder, and PTSD following the death of her boyfriend – The Joker."

"Husband," she muttered to herself through gritted teeth.

"Are you aware of your wrong doings, Miss Quinn?" Dr. Arkham dryly asked her from behind his desk; he sounded as though if her were any more bored of this, he would fall asleep in his seat. Six sets of eyes were on her as she shuffled uncomfortably in the shackles which held her to her cold wooden seat: Mayor Quincy, Commissioner Gordon, Bruce Wayne, Dr. Arkham, Harley's therapist Dr. Martin, and the last set whom Harley did not recognized. She mentally scolded him for his rudeness; not introducing himself before judging her fate? For shame!

"Yes sir. My actions were influenced by the love I believed I had for The Joker. I would have done anything for him. But that personality, that "Harley Quinn" character he'd made me, she's gone now. I feel I have been successfully integrated and can function in society. It'll be a rocky start, but I feel up to the challenge with the tools for coping and success Dr. Martin has given me." Her own words made her sick to her stomach, but she smiled softly through it, trying to look composed but remorseful.

She noticed Bruce Wayne shift in his seat as he cleared his throat. All eyes went to the millionaire and biggest donor of the asylum.

"What do you plan to do, given that you are granted freedom today, Miss Quinzel?" She wished they would stop calling her that. She swallowed her pride down again and let Harleen spew off the "game plan" they'd come up with.

"Well, I know I would never be allowed to practice medicine again. But I'd like to become a group therapist for a battered women's shelter. I don't need my license for that, but I feel like I could do this city a lot of good, and I still have the expertise to coucil. Who better to understand those women than someone who's frankly, slept with the devil himself?" She tried to ignore the taste those words left in her mouth; calling her angel a devil seemed like soiling his memory, but she needed to roll with the act.

Wayne smiled and she vaguely wondered what his interest in her case could be. Did he do this with all the inmates? Didn't he have better things to do? Maybe this was for publicity.

The head chairmen looked to the others. "Well gentlemen?" Doctor Martin cleared her throat, "And lady… What's your verdict? Is Miss Quinzel truly rehabilitated?"

"I'm in favor," Bruce said raising his hand.

' _Jackpot,'_ Harley thought herself, biting her lip to contain herself. They would naturally follow the person holding the purse strings.

"I second that," Commissioner Gordon replied. "Harleen, if you can put _that_ much effort into running amok in our city, I can only imagine what good you can do with that sort of drive."

"Then it's decided. Harleen Quinzel, I hereby grant you the honor of being pronounced legally sane. Please proceed to reception to collect your belongings and your certificate."

Harley shook with excitement as the security officer at the door moved to unlock her chains. Once freed, she skipped forward and shook hands with each person sitting before her.

"You won't be disappointed! I promise!"

Now that was the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Greetings Ladies and Gents! I don't know how regular my updates will be but I am certainly going to aim for weekly if I can! I'm getting married in April so life is getting a bit hectic right now, so forgive me if I do end up going AWOL for a bit – regardless I will NOT abandon this story.**

 **Read and review, let me know what you guys think so far!**

Chapter 2

The dull sound of voices stopped as Harley jingled her key into the lock of the club. As soon as the door opened, she was met with shocked faces and wide eyes. She must look a site – her long blonde hair an unkempt mess, her baggy orange prison scrubs hung from her frail pale frame.

Silence rang through the room as she looked over everyone, wishing she could disappear; their eyes were mixed with feelings of shock, anger, and pity. That last one made her the most uncomfortable, as it was a painful reminder of the last time they'd all seen each other. Johnny Frost broke the silence.

"Harley," he said softly, approaching her. "Why didn't you call me? I could have given you a ride…"

She shot him a look that stopped him in his tracks before brushing passed him and running upstairs. She wasn't ready for all of this, and she couldn't take the darkened tone in the room.

" _She's_ supposed to be the boss now?" she heard one henchman say behind her. She gritted her teeth and slammed the bedroom door shut behind her. Her fists clenched and she shook as she clamped her eyes shut tightly. How _was_ she supposed to do this? She'd never been privy to any of her puddin's business details, and now she was supposed to run the whole shebang? She took a deep breath and opened her eyes - the sight brought a sob to her lips.

Their bedroom was exactly as they'd left it the night before the explosion: the bed was a jumble of sheets, cigarette butts sat in the ashtray by the windows, and clothing littered the floor. She began to unbutton her orange jumpsuit, her hands shaking. It fell to the floor and she kicked it aside before shedding the white tank top she'd worn underneath and tossing that into the pile. Lastly, she shed her pants so she wore only her white Arkham issued briefs. She picked up the shirt nearest to her from the floor; the Joker's silk maroon button up. Shaky hands brought it to her nose and she inhaled, filling her nose and lungs with as much of him as she could and she reveled in the fact that it still smelled like him.

She slid her arms through and buttoned the front before sitting on his side of the bed and flopping down onto his pillow. Her arms wrapped around it and she buried her face into its softness, searching for more of his scent. Finally, her shoulders began to shake as she let it all go. Her small body racked with violent sobs as she cried for him, her head spinning with memory after memory, her back ached for his touch; it was times when she cried that she'd always seen his softer side – even if he did cause her tears sometimes. She longed for his touch, his voice, his warmth, any piece of him would do.

After what felt like hours, her finally lifted her face from the pillow; the fabric stuck to her skin from her hot tears and the emptiness inside of her throbbed in the pit of her stomach. _What do I do without you?_

Her eyes shifted to his nightstand; she reached out her trembling hand as if her body were moving on its own, and held the golden handle for a solid minute, half expecting him to burst through the door and scold her for her nosiness. If only he would.

Finally, she took a deep breath and opened the drawer. A set of keys, a black ring box, an extra pack of smokes, and one of his extra pistols sat inside. She picked up the pistol and felt the cool metal in her hand; it felt good to hold a weapon again. Her fingers wrapped around the handle and her finger slid across the trigger. She closed her eyes and fresh tears rolled down her warm reddened cheeks; the cold, heavy gun felt natural in her hand, like this was the answer she'd been searching for.

All she could hear was silence as she slid the barrel into her mouth, aiming straight for where she knew her spinal cord slithered along her neck. No more pain. No more sadness. No more life without The Joker.

 _That's too easy…would you live for me?_

The sound of the pistol clattering to the floor under her shook her from her thoughts and her eyes flew open. Her lungs began heaving as if she'd run a marathon and she stood, looking for him. Where had that voice come from? Her mind?

Still, he was right. Even in death he was right – the bastard. She looked down at the pistol and picked it up again, surprised it hadn't gone off with impact. _It works better if you take the safety off, Harls._ At least this one was her own voice this time. She turned back to the drawer and set the pistol safely back inside before shaking her head and rubbing her temples. _Focus_.

She had taken an oath to him, and keeping that was far more important than any survivors guilt she holding. She let a deep breath fill her lungs before exhaling and continuing her search for answers – real ones this time. Her fingers traveled over to the ring box and she popped it open; his golden skull pinky ring sat inside and she smiled sadly. How many lips had touched this ring before they'd been killed by his hands? She slipped it over a few different fingers before finding that it fit perfectly on her middle digit. How appropriate. Still, it was more of him that she could surround herself with.

Finally, she picked up the keys and recognized them instantly as the keys to his office. She closed the drawer and brought the keys with her to the bathroom, staring at them. This was the key to Pandora's box. Was she ready to open it?

She set the keys on the counter and began to draw herself a hot bath. Before she took the next step, she needed to feel human again.

Harley emerged from their bedroom hours later with a brand new look: she'd trimmed her hair back to a reasonable length and had dyed it – half black for her mourning, the other half deep green in his honor. She'd adorned her usual cat eyed make up and red lipstick, only this time one eye wore purple shadow, the other wore red. A black dress similar to her gold and black diamond dress hugged her in all the right places, and black fishnets covered her legs, then stopped where knee high leather boots began. If she was going to be the boss now, she wanted to dress the part. All of her jewelry hung off of her back where it belonged – three watches over her arm – trophies from some of her kills, her "Property" "of" "Joker" tiered necklaces rested between her breasts, and her new golden ring of course.

She strutted down the hall to his office and unlocked it, opening the door as if she owned the place. No more pity party – it was time for her live for him as she had vowed. Her eyes scanned the room briefly to take it all in – the walls were white, but you would have never been able to guess from the green paint splashed over them, red paint reading "HA" haphazardly painted in random places over the walls, and various newspaper clippings featuring previous heists and capers decorated the room like wallpaper- random knifes that had been thrown into the walls held many of them in place. She sighed, content with this.

"Home sweet home!" she breathed.

His chair creaked as she sat down and crossed her legs – she had a lot of work to do. She memorized file after file of meeting notes, lists, plans, and attack formations. For such a chaotic man, he sure was organized; she felt like she was back in college all over again studying all this information. Only this was the real deal now, and the tests would always be make-it or break-it pop quizzes.

Hours later, her heels clicking echoed off the walls of the club and she heard a rustle of feet rush back into the main room. She was met with the same stares as before and she pushed down the urge to run right back upstairs. Instead, she grinned from ear-to-ear and opened her arms to them.

"Hiya boys! Miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harley spent a few hours playing catch-up with the boys, and it was decided they would throw a huge party this evening to welcome her return. The henchmen were all on board with Harley taking over for their dearly departed Mr. J; especially after seeing Frost greet her with a warm hug and address her as "Mrs. J."

As the sun began to set, people began lining up around the block to enter the club; it had been open during Harley's absence, but it simply hadn't been the same. By eight o'clock, the club was wall to wall with shuffling dancing bodies, drinking away the work weeks' problems as the pulsing bass muffled the worries in their heads. Harley smiled as she leaned over the balcony from Mr. J's VIP lounge and took it all in. A knock at the door broke her concentration.

"Come in!" Harley chimed as she turned on her heel and brushed passed the beaded curtain to greet Frost as he entered the lounge. "What's up, Frosty?"

"Hey, Mrs. J. Just wanted to give you an update on this evening. Ladies' Night has been a huge success and sales are higher than they've been since J's first night out of Arkham last year!" He paused and pulled her into a hug. "I'm proud of you kid. You've really come into your own. I was worried about you." Harley returned the hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Frosty. Couldn't have done it without my right-hand guy and brotha from anotha motha." She pulled away from their hug and plopped down on the couch, crossing her legs. "Besides, everyone knows the fastest way to bring fellas into a club is to attract the ladies in first." She brought a cigarette to her lips and lit the tip, inhaling deeply. God, she'd missed her life. She sighed contently and leaned back on the couch, exhaling the smoke and grinning like the cat who had eaten the canary.

Frost gave her moment before clearing his throat – his way of announcing he had business to discuss. Harley sat back up and rested her elbow on her leg. "I'm all ears," she replied.

"Penguin's here, he's requesting a meeting with you. I told him I'd do my best, but you're a busy lady."

"Pengy? Doesn't he have his own shit ta do?"

"I thought it was suspicious myself."

"He is our alcohol supplier. Probably wants to see if he can over charge the newbie." She shrugged and took another drag from her smoke before responding, "Send him my way. With a drink." Frost nodded and took his leave.

Moments later there was another knock at the door. Harley outed her cigarette in the gold-plated ashtray on the coffee table and stood, pulling her dress down to make sure she was covered before responding, "Come in!"

The Penguin's face greeted her this time, a glass of champagne in each hand. "'Ello, Ducky! Nice to see you back."

"It's great to be back, Pengy. Thanks for coming this evening." She took her glass from him and wrapped her other arm around his shoulders, bending forward slightly to hug the short, stocky man. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she added, motioning for him to sit across from her.

He hobbled over and with a great groan took his seat on the couch across the table. "Just wanted to welcome ya back and toast your success this evening!" He raised his glass to her and she touched her flute to his before taking a sip. She took a mental note of an odd taste accompanying the champagne, but said nothing. "Lots of business has been had in this room. You've got large shoes to fill, missy."

"Well, you know what they say about big feet," Harley quipped, looking at him from over her glass and giving him a wink. Penguin laughed heartily before sipping his own.

"You're a bright girl, I'll give ya that. But this ain't all fun an' games, Harley. You'll need a man to watch over ya. Make sure yer doing all right." Her eyes met his and she made a point to make her lids look heavy, looking at him through her lashes. Two could play this game.

"Frosty's doing a wonderful job of catching me up and showing me the ropes."

"The hired help? Lovey, I don't think ya quite catch my drift. There's a lot more to business that a dame just might not have a grasp for. Savvy?"

Harley stood and sauntered over to him, holding her now nearly empty glass. She plopped herself into his lap, straddling him, their eyes locked and their faces inches apart. The scent of his cigars and cologne made her stomach flip but she swallowed the sensation down. This was business.

"I think I know _exactly_ what you're getting at, Pengy. You, a man. Me, a woman all by my onesie. What _ever_ will I do? I need a man to run the real business side of things. After all, I am _just_ a woman." Her voice was breathy, as if she didn't know what she was saying.

"See, Lovey? That's what I'm here for. You'll need help, there ain't no shame in just askin' me," Penguin replied, his grubby fingers dusting down her back. Harley felt as though her skin was crawling where he'd touched but she stuffed the sensation down and brought her own hand down the side of his face, caressing his cheek.

"There's just one thing I should mention."

"What's that, love?"

His eyes suddenly widened as her hand clenched around his throat, her eyes never leaving his. A wicked grin spread across her face.

"I'm immune to most toxins - including roofies," she hissed, her voice cutting into him like ice.

In one quick motion, she smashed her glass against the coffee table behind her and jabbed the stem into his jugular. Blood spirted from his neck in a stream and speckled across her face. Her giggles filled the room over the gurgling sound of The Penguin choking on his own blood.

Once the blood had stopped, she checked his pulse to ensure the deed was done before rising from his lap and dusting her hands over her dress to straighten herself. "FROST!"

The door banged open immediately – Johnny had clearly been nearby just in case.

"Holy-!" Frost took in the scene before him, then quickly caught himself before clearing his throat and regaining his notoriously cool composure. "Yes ma'am?"

"Have the boys clean up this garbage and bring me a drink when you're done. I'll be in my office." Her heels sharply clicked passed him as she strutted down the hall, high off her kill. It was good to be back.

"Yes ma'am, Mrs. J." Frost couldn't help but watch her leave, a proud smile stretched across his face. Any doubts he'd had regarding his job security and the stability of The Joker's legacy vanished in that moment.

She would be just fine.

 **A/N: As always, read and review please! Let me know what you think of our girl coming into her own!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Johnny Frost knocked at the office door, two glasses of champagne in one hand, the other placed on the door knob waiting for his que.

"Come in, Frosty," Harley chimed from the other side. He opened the door to find her sitting in the Joker's office chair, slowly spinning in the seat as she kept her eyes trained on her phone. She was looking at a picture they had taken together, just a random one of them lying in bed making silly faces at the camera, but nevertheless, she needed to look at him. The Penguin's hands on her had both disgusted and saddened her – he'd been the first man to touch her like that since her puddin' had passed, and she hated it.

"All right, Harls?" Johnny asked as she placed her glass down in front of her and sat down holding his own.

"Is it ever gonna get easier, Johnny?" she asked, putting her phone face down on the desk but still staring at it in her hand. Johnny offered her a sad smile.

"Probably not…" he said honestly, "You two are a lot alike though," he added, trying to cheer her up some. "You know, the boss acted pretty similar to how you are when you were in Belle Reve."

"Yeah?" Harley asked, her eyes adverting back up to look at him.

"Yeah," Johnny chuckled, "Truthfully he was a wreck without you. But you didn't hear that from me."

Harley chuckled sadly, then picked up her champagne.

"What's this for?"

"You'd asked for a drink, and I thought we should celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

"Yeah, your first night was a huge success, you have your first kill on your own under your belt, the only problem is we've lost our booze dealer."

"That's actually why I've asked you here. I want a meeting with Falcone." Johnny nearly lost his cool composure; his face twitched for a moment but he quickly cleared his throat and maintained his stone face.

" _The_ Falcone?"

"Yes Johnny, that one," Harley smiled, "Carmine may not have liked my puddin - that was probably the only reason he'd ever bothered with ol' Pengy – but he likes me."

Johnny smiled at her, "May I speak freely?"

"Johnny, you don't have to ask me that."

"I had my doubts about you taking over the boss's business. Truthfully, I didn't think you knew anything about it. But I'm very impressed. You're doing great."

Harley smiled at him, "Thanks, Johnny. That means a lot…and since we're being honest here – I know nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. I'm flying by the seat of my pants based on Mistah J's files and the shit in this office I've read."

Johnny broke his cover and laughed as he raised his glass to her.

"To learning on the fly!"

They clinked glasses and sipped their champagne in silence.

About one hour, two cigarettes, and a second glass of champagne later, Harley excused herself for the evening. Johnny led the way out of the office, which Harley locked behind them, and they parted for the night.

Harley took an extra hot shower that evening to try and get the feeling of Penguin's grubby hands off of her. She adorned her two buns and one of The Joker's button up dress shirts along with her pink fuzzy slippers and paced the bedroom. She dared not sleep; being home made his death too real and she had been having nightmares of the night of the explosion.

Finally, she found herself out on the balcony, absently enjoying another cigarette and staring into the nothingness. The slight chill in the air rattled her as the wind blew around her. A red laser pointed dot appeared on her hand, catching her attention. Her heart stopped for a moment, but as it drifted up her arm, across her chest and around to her other hand she cracked a smile and chuckled to herself.

She looked straight into the direction of the sniper and raised a middle finger, sticking her tongue out and mouthing the words, "Fuck you, Floyd."

 **A/N: I know this was a shorter filler chapter but I am working on Chapter 5 currently and plan to update sooner than usual. As always, please read and review! Thank you guys for your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Here's another update, sooner rather than later as promised! And Chapter 6 is already in progress. Enjoy, and as always, read and review!**

Chapter 5

The sun started to peak the next morning and Harley padded down stairs quietly. Another sleepless night, but today would certainly be interesting.

Floyd Lawton had announced his presence to her last night, and Harley's mind was racing with questions: how had he gotten away from Amanda Waller? Why had he come to find her?

And then there was her meeting with Falcone. Had Johnny gotten in touch with him? Would he even bother to meet with her?

She flipped the switch on the coffee pot and started rifling through the kitchen for breakfast but found nothing, then reminded herself to have the boys run to the grocery store later.

Hours later she found herself up in the dancing cages – no music played but she hummed to herself as she hung from the bars her old cage and inhaled deeply. A knock at the locked back door of the club broke her concentration and she hollered "Come on in!"

Johnny's key jingled and she heard the tumblers in the lock click open as she gracefully flipped over to one of the chains and slid down to land on her feet on the hardwood floor beneath her.

"There's coffee in the pot," she offered to him. He smiled and led the way to the kitchen. She hopped onto a bar stool and sipped on her second cup of joe, watching him and waiting for him to tell her whatever news he had for her. After a few sips of his blackened brew he leaned on the counter in front of her and spoke.

"Falcone has approved our meeting. You're on for tomorrow night at his restaurant."

"That's great!" she paused, reading his face. "You don't look like it's great."

"There's a catch. Falcone has required you to go alone. I don't like it…not one bit. And the boss wouldn't like it either," he added the last bit quickly, trying to convey his point.

Harley looked into her mug in deep thought before taking another sip – her own coffee was full of cream and sugar, giving it a tan color and a vanilla aroma.

"I have a feeling something will come into our laps soon to make everyone happy. It'll all work out!" She smiled to him. "When you meet with the boys later, will you send someone to the store for me? This kitchen is barren. I have a list!"

"Sure, Harley." She handed him a folded piece of legal paper, which he took and slid into his jacket pocket.

"I'll be in Mistah J's office if ya need anything. But try not ta need me."

The club was in full swing as Harley sat in the VIP lounge. She missed being on the dance floor up in her cage but it was also nice to be away from everyone right now – she hadn't felt terribly social since she'd lost her puddin' anyway. She scrolled through files about Falcone on her tablet, learning all she could to have the upper hand on him for their meeting. Whether Frost wanted it to or not, this needed to happen for the club's sake.

There was a knock at the door and she set the tablet down, tapping the button on the side to blacken the screen. "Yes?" she asked towards the door. She wasn't expecting anyone, so her hand rested on her pistol as she kept her eyes trained towards the entrance. Johnny greeted her, but left the door just halfway cracked.

"Someone here to see you, boss? Says his name is 'Deadshot?' Should I uh…" he made slicing motion across his neck.

"No no! Send him in!" Harley smiled and stood, excited to see her friend again. Floyd Lawton pushed passed Frost and the two men glared at each other before Harley nodded to Frost and he finally shut the door behind him. He wore dark jeans, a white V-neck t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Harley threw her arms around Floyd and he returned her hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too, doll face. I'm diggin' the new look!" he paused and his face softened. "I'm sorry to hear about the hubby though…you doin' okay?" She smiled sadly in return.

"I'm gettin' by. I've taken-" Floyd cut her off and made a slashing motion across his neck, then motioned for them to sit.

"Yeah it's a real shame. I know you loved him." He was stalling, and making sure she said nothing of the business. Harley sat down across the coffee table from him and he pulled a notepad and pen out of his pocket, frantically jotting something down. Once he was done he slid it across the table to her. "What've you been up to? Heard they let you outta the big house early." She looked down to read what he had written.

Waller sent me. I am wearing a wire. Say nothing about the business!

Harley nodded and smiled to him as she held a finger up before grabbing her tablet. She scrolled through as she chewed her lower lip, searching for the app J had installed to disable the nanite bombs.

"Well you know, I wanted to turn my life around…" she said vaguely. His neck started to flash green and she gave him a thumbs-up. He pulled off his wire and threw it before taking his pistol from his jacket and shooting the audio box in mid-air. Harley's laughter followed, which halted Johnny from bursting through the door as he listened outside. His boss had instructed him to protect her at all costs, even if it did mean eavesdropping.

"Are we clear now?" she asked him.

"I think that about does it!" Floyd replied laughing.

"Great! What the hell are you doing here? What about your daughter?"

"My bitch of an ex-wife took her out of state. I don't know where." Harley touched his arm and looked to him sadly.

"Floyd, I'm so sorry." He shrugged in response.

"Just means I'm free I guess. Nothing to lose. No more Waller, no more Suicide Squad. But I could use a job."

"I was hoping you'd say that!" she looked to the door. "Frost, you can come in now!" The door opened and Frost appeared.

"How did you-?"

"I know what Mistah J's order for you were. And besides, you're predictable. Now come! Sit!" she patted the couch next to her. "You've got a new employee."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! He's exactly what we need for our meeting with Falcone tomorrow."

"Falcone?! THE Falcone?" Deadshot nearly choked on his whiskey.

"We had specific directions for you to go alone, Mrs. J," Frost reminded her.

"Oh, I'll be alone. In the restaurant. Falcone didn't say shit about having eyes on me from across the street though."

The two men smiled at her, now on the same page.

"It's a date!" Floyd responded.

"Easy fella," Frost growled at him. Harley looked to Frost.

"Frosty, Floyd is a good friend. He's okay," she assured him.

Floyd stood, sensing he wasn't welcome. "I should split. I gotta find a hotel for tonight."

"Hotel? No way! The club has a few guest rooms. You can stay here as long as ya like."

"Harley, I don't think the boss-"

"I appreciate your concern, Johnny, I do. But Floyd won't hurt me. He's like a brother!" Floyd shifted uncomfortably in his and Frost shot him a glare. Harley sighed and rubbed her temples. "Stay in the other guest room then, Johnny, if it would make you feel better."

"What?!" the two men exclaimed.

"Yeah! Come on! It'll be fun! Like a big co-ed sleepover minus the spin the bottle and the awkward make-out sessions! 'Course, what you two do on your own time together is up to you." She winked and the two men huffed and looked away from each other. "Then it's settled!" She stood and kissed each of them on the forehead the way that a mother would. "G'night boys! Try not ta kill each other and lock up when the club closes!" She shut the door behind her and her laughter could be heard from the other side. The two men looked to each other again.

"At least we can agree on one thing," Frost said coolly, pouring himself and Deadshot another glass of whiskey.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"We protect Harley. At all costs."

Their glasses clanked as they toasted to their common ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harley dressed in a black cocktail dress and red pumps with her two-toned hair slightly curled for her meeting with Falcone. Frost had dropped her off and was waiting around the block for her to call him to pick her up once the meeting was over. Meanwhile, Deadshot was set up in the office building across the street. Harley had paid off the accountant whose office they were using for the stake out so he would take the day off and let them use his office for the day.

She sat at their private tablet, picking at breadsticks until Falcone was available for their meeting. Finally, he appeared and she stood and outstretched her hand.

"Mistah Don, sir, what an honor to see your place of business. Thank you so much for meetin' with me." Falcone by-passed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"For you? Anytime Harls. How are you holding up?"

"Very well, thank you for asking. I miss my puddin, but I think I'm doin' an okie dokie job with the business end." Falcone pulled her chair out for her and she sat as she spoke. He pushed her chair in before taking his seat across from her and offering to pour her a glass of wine. She nodded to him and smiled sweetly, turning on the charm for the sweet older gentleman.

"So, what's the purpose of this meeting…are you still going by Mrs. Joker?"

"I am, Mrs. J if ya like for short."

"Whatever you'd like."

"I'll admit this meetin' is more for business than pleasure, Mistah F. But it's still nice ta see ya."

"Oh? What sort of business?"

"As ya may have heard, The Penguin…has gone AWOL."

"Harley, we're friends here."

"Right…sorry Mistah Falcone. Truth is, ol' Pengy tried to pull a fast one and slipped a roofie into my champagne. Much to his chagrin, those don't work on yours truly."

"So, you killed him?"

"I had to send a message – ain't no one messin' with me just because 'a what's between my legs." Falcone laughed and smiled to her.

"I commend you for standing your ground, Harley."

"Thanks, Mistah F. But as ya might imagine, I'm in a bit of a pickle now, having killed my liquor distributor."

"And you've come to do business with me?" Falcone finished for her. Harley nodded and took a sip of her wine, finding it hard to meet eyes with Gotham's Godfather.

"Consider yourself a partner Miss Qu-, Mrs. Joker." She smiled to him and raised her glass.

"To partnership?" He touched his glass to hers and they sipped together.

Harley stayed through dinner to appease her new partner and suffered through the small talk. As much as she did like Falcone, he was like a father figure to her, she would much rather be home and not in the public eye these days.

After dinner, Falcone walked her out to the sidewalk in a gentleman's fashion. They hugged and kissed cheeks, then shook hands.

"Are you sure you don't need a cab, Harley? I'd be happy to pay your fare." Harley smiled at the only man who'd ever treated her like a daughter.

"Thank ya, Mistah F. But Frosty's waitin' for me to call him so we can meet around the corner. It won't be a far walk. Besdies," she hiked up her dress some to reveal the locked and loaded pistol in the garter around her thigh. "I never go anywhere without protection." Falcone smiled to her.

"I'm proud of you, Harley. You've come a long way from your first days on the scene when you were fresh out of your externship at Arkham."

"Thanks, Don," she curtsied to him before spinning on her heel and taking off on her way around the block to meet with Johnny Frost. She had her phone out sending a text to let Deadshot know the mission was over when she felt gnarly, calloused hands grab her arms and drag her into an alleyway.

"Hey what gives!" she exclaimed.

Her phone clattered to the pavement as she spun around to punch her attacker. He wore a denim jacket with a black penguin patch crudely sewn onto the sleeve, and he stank of old booze and body odor.

"I'm out of a job 'cause of you, ya ditzy bitch!" he slurred angrily, moving in to grab her again. She quickly reached for her gun but before she even had the chance to take aim, a bullet cut through the man's temple and he fell to the ground before her. Harley gave a sigh of relief and gave a thumbs-up in the direction of the bullet, making a mental note to give Deadshot a little bonus for his work today.

Back at the club, Harley felt much lighter now that she'd found a replacement liquor distributor, and a better one to boot. Floyd had already beaten them home and was lounging on one the of the couches in the club's main room waiting for Harley to report.

"Well, how'd it go? Looked like good news from where I was sitting," he said to her. She kicked off her heels and flopped down in the armchair opposite from him.

"Better than expected! Thanks for the good looks, Floyd." She lit up a cigarette and took a drag before continuing. "By the way, nice job on the afterhours save. I owe ya."

"Afterhours?" Harley sat up straight.

"One of Penguin's old thugs? The alleyway near 5th and Main?"

"Sorry Harls, this is the first I'm hearing of it."

"You were attacked?" Johnny asked her.

"Nothin' I couldn't a handled on my own. But before I even had a chance to pull my gun, someone else shot him." Johnny and Deadshot exchanged concerned glances. "What, what? Speak up!"

"You're being watched then, Harley. It wasn't either one of us," Johnny said gravely. "I'm calling the boys. I want extra security on you at all times."

That night, Harley didn't sleep any better, even with two guards outside of her door along with Floyd and Johnny sleeping in the living room. As she was outside on the balcony having what she told herself was the last cigarette of the evening, she heard a thud, followed by soft grunt and a second thud. She grabbed her bat, which was leaning against the wall next to her, and outed her smoke before quickly padding to the light switch. With the lights off, she'd have the upper hand against whom ever it was trying to break and enter into her boudoir.

The door opened and a tall dark figure entered. Harley didn't give the intruder much time to get his barring before she rushed him and swung her bat as hard as she could.

"Take this creep!" she cried out. Her bat was caught before it collided with the stranger's head and she paused for a moment, trying to decide her next move now.

"You know, Harls, for someone with all this protection in place, it was certainly easy to sneak back in," a cool familiar voice replied. Her spine shivered and her skin erupted in goose's flesh. Her heart hammered full of hope and her breath caught in her throat. Could it really be him?

The figure turned and the moonlight caught his silver grill as his pale lips turned up into a smile.

"Puddin'!?"

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I wanted to be able to dedicate a full chapter to what comes next. As always, read and review, pretty please! Thank you for your continued support! I always look forward to reading all of your feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The following chapter is mostly filled with fluff and doesn't have much to do with the actual plot. I'm working on Chapter 8 today but in the meantime, I hope this helps everyone's JokerxHarley fix (I know it helped mine!). Enjoy and as always, read and review! 3**

Chapter 7

Harley's bat clattered to the floor and her eyes welled with tears. His arms opened to her and she rushed to greet him, throwing her arms around him. He nearly had to catch her and staggered slightly from the force of her. She inhaled deeply, letting his scent fill her lungs and register into her brain.

"I'm not dreaming, am I? It's really you?" He pinched her rear end sharply and she squeaked. "Nope, guess not!" she giggled and looked up to him, tears spilling over in her bright blue eyes. His thumbs reached up and wiped them away, taking some of the day's makeup with him before he cupped her face and brought her lips up to his.

Time seemed to stop as they embraced for the first time in months, not daring to let the other go, but finally the Joker started to shake some and she backed off before slinging his arm around her shoulders and helping him to bed. He wore just sweatpants; his purple trench coat had been forgotten on the floor behind them, his feet were dirty from stumbling through Gotham without shoes.

"You're really hurt, huh?" she asked softly.

"It's nothing," he tried to ease her worries but she crossed her arms as she looked him over. He looked like hell: his face hadn't seen make up in months and the scars across his face were visible, his lips were pale and chapped. His ribs were deep black and purple with bruising, and his eyes were darkened from the lack of sleep.

"You nearly died," she kneeled on the floor in front of him and took his hands. "And no offense but ya look like it, too." He laughed, but started to cough instead, clutching his sides. She'd never seen this side of him. As if reading her mind, he responded.

"Normally when I 'die'" he used air quotes around the word, "It takes a while of not doing anything and just letting my body heal and then eventually when I'm right as rain, I come back, bust you out of the big house, and start all over again. But this time, after word got around that you'd faked your way out of Arkham," he paused and grinned to her, his eyes filled with pride, "I couldn't just lay around knowing you were out here on your own. So, I decided to lay low and watch from a far. Well, that got harder and harder, as you can well imagine, and after today well, I had to come home to you. Partly because I missed you, but partly because these idiots Johnny has 'protecting' you just aren't good enough for my Harley girl."

"Oh Puddin!" she jumped up and nearly tackled him to the bed, then quickly remembered his injuries and settled for a light kiss on the lips. "Wait, so you're the one who sniped Pengy's goon in the alleyway earlier?" He nodded and looked to her.

"Not that you couldn't have handled him, of course. But I don't like people touching my stuff," he growled. She giggled in return.

"Come on, let's get you in the tub." He looked to her hand then looked to her face. "C'mon!" she wined, stomping her foot. He laughed again, which turned into another painful coughing fit.

"Would you stop being so damned cute? Do you have any idea how much it hurts to have broken ribs?"

"Yes," she responded flatly as she helped him up. He remembered all the times he'd literally kicked her out of their house or pushed her out of windows and looked away from her. Her hand cupped his chin and she forced him to look at her. "I told you, I forgive ya. Stop beatin' yourself up." He smiled softly to her, in a way she saw rarely but more often in recent years, then reached up to run his fingers through her hair.

"Loving the new look by the way, pooh. Green's a great color on you." She blushed deeply and kissed him again before leading him into the bathroom.

Once the tub was full she helped him out of his pants and held his hand to keep his balance as he lowered into the water. She stripped herself of his button up shirt and panties before moving to squish in behind him but he stopped her and raked his eyes up and down her body like a hungry man seeing food for the first time, causing her face to color again. "You wait until these ribs are healed, baby. You are in _trouble_ ," he growled under his breath. She giggled and her face reddened more but she moved to squish in behind him.

"You know," he continued as he leaned back against her. She started to run the bubbles of soap around them through his hair as he spoke. "The apple hasn't fallen too far from the tree, kiddo. You've done a pretty bang up job. I confess I was worried about you working on your own. My only complaint is that Penguin's men are now running around Gotham unsupervised. But we'll take care of them."

"I took an oath. I told you I'd live for you if I had to. And I did." He nearly purred as she gently scratched his scalp to remove the months of dirt and grime. "But I missed you. Every single day."

"No new guy?"

"Never."

"So, who's here? Besides Johnny and the guys, I mean. The darker fellow?"

"Oh, that's Floyd, aka Deadshot. He's from The Squad. He came to warn me that Waller is still after me and I offered him a job in return for loyalty. He kept an eye on me during my meetin' with Falcone."

"Hm. Not very well considering I had to save your ass."

"I coulda handled myself," Harley's voice rose slightly as she reminded him but The Joker lifted his hand, silencing her.

"I know, I know - my girl is handy and capable, not handicapped. I'm just protective, Harley, you know that."

"I know, Pud," she whispered, kissing his forehead and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I love you, Joker." She nearly never used his full name and it made his chest fill in a way he admittedly missed. Only she had ever made him feel this way – human.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Joker." She sighed happily at the way her official title rolled off his lips.

"So, what was the part I'd missed about Pengy's guys? I need to learn from my mistakes, even if you are back." The Joker chuckled.

"I was worried I'd have to pry my seat back out from under you."

"Just keepin' it warm for ya, Mistah J."

"The Penguin's buffoons need to either be eliminated, or asked if they'd be willing to switch gears and become loyal to me…erm, us."

"Us?"

"Falcone certainly isn't going to work with me, Harls. He knows the second he kicks it I'll be the new Godfather and he just can't take that kind of intimidation, poor old coot. But, since you offed our old liquor distributor I've no choice but to leave that part of the business in your hot little hands." Wait, The Joker was willing to work with her?

"Really?" she squeaked, excited for their new partnership.

"Sure thing, Harls. I've always known you and I were partners in crime. But it's time the rest of Gotham know the truth about us, too." He paused. "Speaking of which, what went down with ol' Pengy anyway?"

"He tried to roofie me on my first night back, spewing some shit about how I needed 'a man's touch.'" She shuddered and made a gagging noise and The Joker quickly popped his thumb into his mouth and bit down to stop himself from laughing.

"And then what?" he purred, needing more details. Her kills excited him almost more than his own – something about the way her eyes glazed over with the fire inside of her and the way she gritted her porcelain teeth as she struck her prey got his motor going. Sometimes it was nice to let her off of her metaphorical leash and let her release that unbridled rage, just to watch the show.

"Well," she lowered her voice, letting her breath tickle over his ear, earning her a shiver from her clown king. "I climbed into his lap, luring him into a false sense of security, letting him think he'd won." The Joker let out a deep growl, but she continued. "And then, before he knew what had happened, I jabbed him in the jugular with the stem of a champagne flute." The Joker began to cackle, holding his ribs. Tears rolled down his cheeks as his ribs ached through his laughter but it felt too good to let loose with his queen again.

"Baby," he managed to say through his merriment, "you're the greatest!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed! I greatly appreciate seeing all the feedback you guys have given – it's actually a bit hard for me to update right now but I have a few chapters on the back burner that just need proof reading before they go up. More details on that below. In the meantime – Enjoy!**

The next morning, The Joker awoke after a great night's sleep feeling refreshed and ready to go. He looked to his sleeping wife next to him and decided to let her rest before quietly slipping out of bed and making his way downstairs. He could hear Johnny Frost scolding the men who were on watch last night and stopped to listen.

"You're lucky I don't off the both of you and dump you in the river!" Johnny yelled, his feet shuffling as he paced the floor.

"I mean, to be fair, whoever it was snuck right passed us and we were right on the couch," Deadshot reminded Frost. Johnny turned on his heel and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a familiar cackle filling the room.

"Easy boys," The Joker said as he made his way down the steps, "It's easy to break in when it's your own home, you know."

"G'morning, boss," Johnny said. He was clearly unphased that there was a dead man standing in the living room – this was pretty normal when it came to working with the Joker.

"I thought you were dead?" Floyd responded. "Unless you're some kind imitation?" He aimed his pistol at The Joker, earning him a hearty laugh from the clown.

"Easy now, Deadhead." He'd gotten his name wrong on purpose. "Shooting me will wake up, Harley. And have you seen her when she gets woken up with no coffee?" He shuddered as if he were afraid to add effect to what he'd said.

"That's him, all right," Frost replied as he cupped his hand over Deadshot's pistol to lower it to the ground.

"Sorry to ruin your chances with my wife," Joker spat at him sarcastically, his grey eyes piercing at Deadshot.

"Nah, it ain't like that. We were just part of The Squad. She's like a sister."

"Mhm. We'll see. You're safe for now because my wife likes you, Deadhead. Don't fuck up."

With that, The Joker began to brew a pot of coffee, knowing the smell rising upstairs would stir Harley out of her slumber. Sure enough, once the pot was almost finished, the faint sound of little slippers padding down the stairs filled the room. Harley rubbed her eyes and yawned sleepily, then did a double take at all the people in the club's lounge room.

"You guys are still here?"

"Good morning to you, too," Floyd replied. Harley took the cup of coffee Joker had handed her and clutched it like it was the nectar of life.

"Help yourselves boys. I made plenty to go around. Big day today!"

There was a shuffle as everyone made their mugs of joe, working around Harley as she sat on the counter and absently swung her legs. Once everyone was settled and the rest of the crew came in, he began to speak again.

"Gentleman!" he looked to Harley, "and m'lady," she blew him a kiss and he smiled to her before returning to address the rest of the crowd. "Now that I am back in the saddle, I would like to go ahead and address our current agenda. Harley will continue to run the club, especially our liquor inventory, as she has done so well in my absence. This gives me time to address other issues in our fine city. Frost – you and your team are going to work on rounding up all of Penguin's men and getting them off the streets. Can't leave any loose ends now, can we?"

"You got it boss," Frost replied.

"Deadhead," Joker looked to Floyd, "As much as your presence here perturbs me, I will need your assistance with something – if what you say is true and The Wall is still after my Harley, I will need this handled as well. I want you working intel. I want a man on the inside to tell us everything they know and what their price tag is once all is said and done."

"How do I get back inside now? I cut all ties with The Squad when they sent me here."

"Not my problem. Figure it out! Or you're of no use to me."

"And what about when my usefulness runs out, clown?"

"Continue finding ways to be useful. You're on the payroll now, after all."

"What about me?" Harley asked from behind the Joker. He spun around, nearly forgetting she was there.

"You," he purred as he reached up to stroke her cheek. This earned him a blush and a small squeak from his wife so he continued. "You're running the business end of things, cupcake. I'll get my hands dirty with the boys while you keep things a float here."

"But…I like gettin' my hands dirty with you, Puddin'." She pouted and crossed her arms, looking at him through her lashes. He put his hands on either side of her on the counter and leaned into her face.

"Baby, honey, pumpkin pie," he purred, trying to sweet talk her into just rolling with his plan. "This was part of us working as partners, right? Divvy up the work load, divide and conquer, all that jazz. Besides, if Waller is after you I want you here, out of the public eye, underground where I can keep an eye- er…protect you." She sighed and he cupped her chin, tipping her head up to look at him. "Does my wife need to take a few swings at Pengy's men when we round them all up?" Harley's mood changed instantly and she grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Can I really, Mistah J?"

"Anything you want, doll face." Joker spun around and saw the stares of all his men looking right back at him. "Can I help you all with something? You've got shit to do! OUT!" he snapped at them. There was a mad scramble as they all tripped over themselves to try and make their exits as quickly as they could before The Joker became hostile. Harley giggled behind him as the room emptied save for the pair of clowns, Johnny, and Floyd.

"What are you two still doing here?" The Joker asked as he finished his black coffee.

"I live here," Floyd responded, looking at The Joker from over his cup.

"I just need a shower and I'll be out of your hair, boss," Johnny replied as he finished his own mug of coffee.

"Dibs!" Floyd spat as he jumped over the couch and darted into the bathroom.

"Well, you two have fun finishing up your slumber party," The Joker said. "If you'll excuse me," he picked Harley up off the counter, "I have some husbandly duties I need to catch up on." Harley squeaked and threw her arms around J's neck, kissing his cheek as he carried her upstairs.

Johnny smiled – it was good to have Harley back to herself and have The Joker back. He put his jacket on and picked up his keys; the joke was on Floyd - he was just going to catch a shower at home. It was better to drive home smelling a little ripe in the underarms than to stay and listen to whatever was about to happen upstairs.

 **Continued A/N: So, as I said, it's a little difficult for me to update right now. I'm getting married in less than two weeks! (EEEEEK!) So that being said: my life, if I'm not at work, is filled with finalizing details and guest lists and all kinds of crap that has made me completely understand the beauty of eloping. I typed up a few chapters and plan to post on schedule but, considering I've already started running behind, you can see that is not going according to plan. I hope you can bear with me during this time and know that I have not abandoned the story and plan to get everything plot-wise rolling here soon. In the meantime, your next chapter is a smutty one – you have been warned!**

 **Thank you so much again! Love you guys!**

 **Xoxo ~ HenchxWench**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back! So sorry for the delay guys! As a reward for your patience, here's some smut for today, and I'll be working on our regularly scheduled program in the meantime. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

The Joker flopped Harley onto the bed and barely gave her time to get her bearings before pouncing on top of her and catching her lips in a kiss as he pinned her to the bed. She groaned softly through his lips and reached up to run her fingers through his tousled green bed-head. He wasted no time getting his shirt off of her, ripping the buttons off as he separated the material from her body and cast it aside. She laughed at his urgency but quickly stopped to gasp when he caught her nipple between his lips and grazed his grill along the sweet pink nub.

"How long has it been now, Harls?" he growled in her ear before brushing his lips along the nape of her neck, earning her a shudder.

"Months and months," she whispered, running her hands over his bare chest, needing to touch him. His lips traveled down her body and over her stomach, needing to taste every inch of her like a starving man. He teased her for a moment, nipping the inside of her thigh, earning him a frustrated groan from his queen but she didn't need to worry too much; he wanted her just as desperately given his famine.

He hooked his thumbs around her panties and pulled them down, watching her long, smooth legs squirm under him. Wasting no time, he buried his lips in to her sex and flicked his tongue around her clit, earning him a sharp moan – she was sensitive from a lack of touch and he was trying to go easy on her, but his groin felt as though it would rip through his sweatpants at any moment.

He moved to hover over her and positioned himself at her entrance, which she eagerly matched by raising her hips to meet him. She groaned softly as he slid himself inside – as wet as she was her walls were tense around the tip of him from their lack of affection, to which he couldn't help but smile into her neck.

"You weren't lying," he growled into her ear. "You're tight as the day I met you."

"I'm yours" she whimpered, trying to shift to get things moving but he put his hand on her hip and pinned her down.

"Shh easy Harls. Relish the moment," he whispered. Truthfully, he knew he was hurting her and wanted to give her time to adjust. This would be no fun for him if she was whimpering and trying to get comfortable the whole time while she let him get off. After a few patient moments of soft thrusts and nipping at Harley's neck, The Joker felt her walls give way to him and he was able to sink into her up to his hips.

"Miss me?" he purred as he began rolling his hips with ease, gripping her hip in one hand as the other propped him up to hover over her.

"God yes," she panted as she rolled her hips to match his movements, her hands gripping his shoulders to give her leverage. He began to move faster and she matched his movements, moving in sync together as though they'd never been apart.

"Fuck Harls," he groaned and stopped for a moment. He was getting too close and he'd be damned if he got off before she had a chance. He pulled her to move with him as he changed them into a sitting position and let her take the reins for a while, knowing this would prolong his release. She gripped the headboard behind him and continued rolling her hips as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back, gripping her rear to pull her up against him and position her where he knew her sweet spot lay. Her teeth sank into his shoulder and she groaned and trembled as she hit her peak, her walls tightening around his cock as she came. Jackpot.

He rolled them over so he was on top of her once again and gripped her hips as he mercilessly pounded into her. Her back arched and she cried out as he slammed himself into where he knew her G-spot hid, trying to get her to her next release as quickly as he could so they could cum together.

Finally, he felt her walls tightening against him once again and as her cries grew louder he knew she was reaching her end. He sank his teeth into her shoulder and growled as his nails dug into her hips and he spilled his load inside of her, vaguely hearing her scream "FUCK" in the back of his mind as she reached her orgasm with him.

He laid down on top of her as he slowly pulled out, feeling her walls twitching around him as if begging him to stay. Her arms wrapped around him as they panted, sticking to each other from the sweat beading down their bodies. He kissed her forehead softly and rolled over to lay next to her.

"I'm impressed," she panted, "Months without and you still got two out of me."

"Better be," he grunted, opening one eye to look at her. He found himself looking her over once more as she lay there with her eyes closed, catching her breath. Once their breathing returned to normal, Harley felt his weight leave the bed. She opened her eyes and rolled over to her stomach to watch him leave for the bathroom. Seconds later she heard their shower start and she smiled as she moved to meet him. She snuck in to shower with him and a smile spread across his lips as he sensed his company.

"Back for more, already?" he cackled. She laughed and shook her head.

"God no. And don't act like you could go again any time soon either." His cackle continued and she paused before changing topics. "So, what now? Business as usual?"

"I'm afraid so, Harley girl. Deadhead is on a trip across town to track down any other rouge members of Waller's Squad, and I'm headed out with Frost to play 'Find the Pengies in the Haystack.'" She sighed and he turned to face her. "Now, don't give me that. You enjoy your day, relax, get all dolled up for tonight, and I'll be back for dinner. If you're good I'll give you first pick of Penguin's goonies. 'Kay?"

"Right-a-rooni, Mistah J!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hours passed and Harley had tidied up from the previous evening's stake out, done everyone's dishes from this morning, squeezed in an afternoon workout, and had even dyed her hair again. This time she'd elected to just bleach the whole thing again, trim it up a bit, and dye one side with red tips and the other side with black tips. Just as she was putting on her finishing touches she heard a knock at their bedroom door.

"I'm decent!" she called.

Floyd entered, leaving the door open behind him so there was no mistaking any funny business – after all, J was due home any minute himself.

"Floyd! How'd today go?" she asked before pouting into the mirror to apply her red lipstick. She wore a dress like her gold and black diamond dress, but tonight she'd decided to go with the sparkly red and black version.

"I think I might have a lead; I guess this city attracts its old thugs like moths to a flame. But that's actually not why I came up here." She stopped curling her hair and looked to him. "J's good to you, right Harley? I know you guys have had your shit – who hasn't. But I meant what I told him earlier: you're like a sister to me. I don't wanna see you hurt." She smiled to him.

"And I thought sociopaths couldn't have feelin's."

"Aren't you _married_ to one? And speaking of you, Pot. Hi nice to meet you, I'm Kettle." Harley laughed.

"All right, all right. We're all a little looney around here." She turned on the stool of her vanity to face him. "Mistah J and I have been through some…rough patches. He used to beat me up, and his temper gets the best of him sometimes. But through the years I think he's figured out what to do with his emotions towards me." He seemed satisfied with this answer, so Harley continued with the subject at hand.

"Whatcha find out today, Floyd?" They were interrupted by The Joker's voice booming from downstairs.

"HARLEY!"

"Comin', Mistah J!" She echoed back before taking a last peek in the mirror and fluffing the waves in her hair. Satified, she ushered Deadshot out of the room and closed their bedroom door behind her. Floyd took the stairs, while Harley decided on a shorter route and grabbed one of the chains dangling from the ceiling, using it to grapple down in an elegant spin towards her husband.

"Oh hoho, come to Daddy," the Joker purred, his arms outstretched to catch her when she reached the end of her chain. Once her feet were on the floor, she tipped her head up to kiss him but he looked to Deadshot instead. "Any reason in particular he was in _our_ bedroom?"

"You mean with the door wide open?" Floyd spat back. Harley shot a glare at him before looking back to The Joker.

"He was just touching base with me about today, Puddin'." Her voice dropped a bit and she traced his jawline with her finger to draw his attention back to her. "He's got a lead," she purred. The Joker reciprocated her kiss now, satisfied with this response, but never took his eyes off the hitman.

"Word on the street's gone out about some missing pets. Cats. Dogs. Goats."

"K.C.?" Harley asked him. Deadshot nodded and the Joker grimaced.

"Sounds like we'll be taking to the sewers tomorrow then," he grumbled. "In the meantime – Harley, I noticed there were no meetings listed in your agenda for this evening."

"That's right, Mistah J. Falcone had to reschedule for next week – his granddaughter has a ballet recital tonight."

"I'll be using the office then; you go have fun tonight."

"Does that mean I get to dance!?" she squealed, hopping up and down.

"It's encouraged," he purred in return, eyeing her over. "Full disclosure - I need you to be a distraction for my guests this evening. Penguin's men have agreed to work with me, given the proper terms. We'll see how that goes."

Frost sighed, knowing that meant he likely would be calling the clean-up crew.

Hours later, the club was in full swing. Harley took to her usual cage above the main stage and the murmur started that this must mean the Joker was back. As she twirled and spun to the rhythm of the bass pulsing in her chest, she kept an eye out for The Penguin's men. As if on cue, she noted a string of five men in denim jackets and vests with The Penguin's logo ironed onto the back. She smirked and looked to J's office window where she knew he was watching her and gave him a nod to signal that they had company.

The Joker smirked as he watched his wife dance, then noted her nod and shuffled over to his usual seat on the couch. He could conduct business as usual but keep one eye on his harlequin as she danced – both for his amusement, and for his guests to be distracted from making proper decisions. It was a tactic they'd used since the club opened years ago and it never seemed to fail.

There was a knock at the door, as if like clockwork, and Johnny opened the door to let their guests in. The Joker didn't raise from his seat nor outstretch a hand to them.

"Go ahead and have a seat. He don't shake hands," Frost said in his usual manner.

"Don't shake hands?" the lead henchman said. "Ain't that kinda disrespectful of someone whose bitch killed our boss?"

The Joker's head snapped around and he grinned from ear to ear at the lackey. Oh, this was too easy. He slowly stood and the man before him became visibly uncomfortable but held his ground. The Joker outstretched his hand to him, keeping eye contact with the poor soul.

"Right you are, my good man! Let's shake!" he stated, the smile never left his lips as his grill glinted in the club's lighting. The man outstretched his hand as well and took The Joker's but the instant he'd gripped his palm, a shockwave went through him. He seized and sputtered before dropping to the floor with a "thud." The Joker tossed his head back and cackled for a solid minute before slipping his glove off and showing the small, silver device hidden in his palm to the other four goonies sitting on his couch. "Anyone else want to shake?" he offered. "No? Good."

The Joker sat back down and used the dead man on the floor as a foot rest, crossing his ankles and sitting back to watch his bride again. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

"You called us here for a meeting?" the next in command piped up, though his voice was now questioning whether this had been a good idea.

"I did, didn't I?" The Joker cackled. "And you all said you had some terms for me!" There was an awkward silence now. "Oh, come now, don't be shy! What do you think, er, _feel_ you're entitled to? Health care? Paid holidays? Lunch breaks?"

Another silence followed and the Joker shook his head. "I'm getting bored here, gents." He paused as though he were thinking, pretending this entire night wasn't one of his elaborate plans. "Maybe we should watch the tape!"

"The tape?" one of the men piped up.

"Yes, the security footage from the night your boss was killed! Maybe if I see the whole thing from a third eye I can understand what you all think you're entitled to…Speaking of which, I never caught your names…" one of the men opened his mouth to introduce himself but the Joker simply continued. "Let's see. You're Moe, Larry, Curly, and….hm. I'm out of stooges. No matter." A gunshot rang out as The Joker shot the fourth henchman between the eyes without a second thought. "Frost go grab the security footage, will you?"

Harley could hear the various commotion and screaming from the office and smiled to herself, though she sincerely hoped her husband wouldn't forget about her. She continued dancing and twirling, which grabbed The Joker's attention again. He looked out the window to her and when she was facing the window again blew her a kiss so she could see that he was watching.

The three remaining stooges shifted uncomfortably but couldn't help but watch her themselves as there was a pause in the action in the office.

"Beautiful, isn't she boys? You know she'll be your boss, too, right? We're married now! That means everything is 50-50!"

Johnny returned with a tablet which had the security footage from the night of Penguin's death downloaded on it. He held it in front of the three goons and The Joker moved to sit next to the henchman on the end that he'd dubbed 'Moe.' Noting Moe's body language taking an uncomfortable shift, J wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders and squeezed him as though they were chummy.

Frost tapped the screen and the video began. As The Joker watched The Penguin's hands brush over his Harley, his breathing audibly quickened, his jaw tensed, and a growl rose in his throat. His hand gripped Moe's shoulder harder and harder and the poor boy could only take it, afraid to move, even under the pressure of the clown's hand which was about to press his shoulder right out of socket.

Finally, the video ended with Harley's finishing blow to The Penguin's jugular, causing The Joker's hand to let go of the poor boy as he clapped and chuckled at the sight of his wife's killer instincts.

"See boys? It was a well-deserved death. And a quick one to boot. Besides, wouldn't you like to die with that gorgeous creature hovering over you?" There was an uncomfortable murmur as the three henchmen all glanced from the screen over to Harley. The Joker stood abruptly and straightened his jacket before heading downstairs. "Well come now, boys. Let's go meet the missus, shall we?" The three goons stood unwillingly and shuffled their feet behind their new boss - it seemed this meeting was more to scare them into loyalty more than anything else.

The Joker put a fist up over his shoulder and Frost and the three men stopped at the bottom of the steps to wait for him. J made his way to the dance floor; people easily parting to get out of his way. It was good to be King. As he made his way to the center where Harley's cage hung, he put two fingers to his lips and whistled.

The whistle broke through the blaring soundwaves and Harley looked to the office first. She found no one and looked down to see the Joker waiting for her, an invisible shield seemed to keep the dancing bodies outside of a two-foot radius from him. She giggled and kicked the door of her cage open before swinging down to him as she had before on one of the chains hanging from the ceiling. He caught her effortlessly and began to dance with her, twirling her and dipping her as the two moved in sync together.

"I see we're down two recruits?" she asked, unable to hide her amusement. The Joker smiled against her ear before twirling her out and back in again.

"They're not worth keeping. So I killed two, and you get two," he stated matter-of-factly. "They bore me," he added with a pout.

"Aww, Pudin', I hate seeing you bored. Do you want the extra straggler?"

"No no, we're equals now, Pu."

"Well then why don't we kill him together?" she suggested. He smiled against the nape of her neck and kissed her softly, earning him a shiver.

"I knew I'd married you for a reason," J growled against her skin before twirling her around once more, this time just to face him. His lips came crashing into hers and she eagerly matched his kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. She pulled back some to nibble at his lower lip and he growled again, deeper this time. "Now Harls, don't start with me just yet. We have business to finish."

"Sorry, Mistah J," she replied, her breathy voice tickling his cheek. She was not sorry. The Joker planted a firm slap to her rear and groped her roughly, his grey eyes piercing into her like needles.

"We'll discuss your punishment later," he responded gruffly, earning a giggle from Harley. He took her hand and lead her over to the new recruits, nodding to Johnny who ushered the boys downstairs to the basement.

"What's going on?" Larry piped up.

"Initiation," Frost replied flatly. He kicked Curly in the back, causing him to topple into the other two goons and the three of them tumbled down the stairs onto the hard, concrete floor. The door slammed shut behind them and the room went dark.

 **A/N: As always, please read and review! Your input is always appreciated! I'm thinking of eventually writing some form of short story with our favorite couple just to have a fluffy, smut, honeymoon kind of deal. Would you guys be interested in that? Let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: All right ladies and gents! It took me a while to get this chapter the way I wanted it, hence my absence. I got about halfway through and had to take a break to figure out where I wanted this scene to go. Anyway, I want to warn you that this chapter features quite a bit of violence and some sexual tension. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

"This was _your_ idea," Larry grumbled into the darkness, though truth be told it was hard to remember who the original ring leader was anymore. He tried to stand but found that his arms and legs were bound, though given the hard surface against his back and underneath him, he guessed he'd been bound to a chair. No one had responded to his quip, so he assumed the other two were still unconscious, though again he could only guess in the darkness.

A light cut through the blackened room for a second as the door upstairs opened. The Joker's laugh could be heard bubbling in his throat, as well as heels clicking after him – presumably Harley Quinn right behind him. The lights in the basement flickered on and Larry took a moment to assess his surroundings: The walls had an egg carton material stapled to them, Moe was shakled up off the ground on the wall eagle spread, while Curly was still on the ground next to him, though his hands and feet were tied up as well.

"So, tell me what the plan was here, Harls?" The Joker's asked. Since when did he let his bimbo call the shots?

"Well, Mistah J," Harley began, "I've been in the mood to beat someone to death, hence," she pointed her baseball bat over to Curly, who was starting to stir as he came to. "And then this one," she pointed her baseball bat over to Larry now, "I haven't really decided yet? I might just shoot him. He seems boring. Then, finally!" She pointed her bat to Moe on the wall.

"This is our shared kill, right Harls?" The Joker purred as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Jesus, was he getting turned on from all this? Larry swallowed down the nauseating feeling in his gut, remembering that Cobblepot had warned him about The Joker's 'freakiness.' Little did he know that the little woman was just as bad. Why had Cobblepot wanted her in his corner? Unless of course, he hadn't realized that Harley was just as sick as The Clown himself.

Harley shivered as his hands wandered over her. "Mhm," she nearly moaned back to him. "I wanted you to teach me some knife throwing, so I figured he would make good target practice." The Joker bent his knees some as though they were weak from the idea before suddenly pouncing. He grabbed Harley and pinned her to the wall, her arms over her head, and he locked lips with her. Harley purred and rolled her hips against where she knew his excitement grew in his pants. J pulled his lips away from her, but kept them hovering over hers so they still tickled her as he spoke.

"Harley, you naughty little minx, I'm not sure we'll make it through this torture session before I take you right here." Harley giggled like a school girl and wrinkled her nose against his.

"Would you say we could cut the tension with a knife?" The Joker cackled at her pun as he freed her from his hold and handed her bat to her.

"Batter-up, Harley Girl." He winked to her and she blushed visibly, even in the dim lighting. Larry swallowed again, feeling sicker and sicker in his stomach. Watching the two get their rocks off on each other was torture enough alone, let alone the unknown of what would eventually happen to him when they were done with the other two. Harley poked at Curly with the tip of her bat, earning her a groan from the barely conscious man.

"Oh goodie, he's awake!" she giggled. The Joker kneeled down and cupped his face, his smiling tattoo layered over the man's mouth.

"Good morning, Curly!" he cackled. The man's eyes shot open only to be met with The Joker's electric green ones – they'd turned color in all the excitement as the toxins coursing through his veins boiled, creating an eerie and terrifying contrast to his pale white skin. Curly tried to spring away, but was quickly defeated by the ropes which tightly bound him. The Joker cackled and looked to Harley. "How do you want him, pooh? Propped up, laying here, seated?" Harley twirled her bat absently like a baton as she pondered the possibilities. Suddenly she stopped and shouldered the bat, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Would you, pretty please, cut the ties on his hands?" The Joker looked to her again and grinned up at her.

"I knew I'd married you for a reason." A clicked echoed through the room as he unveiled his golden switch blade and cut through the ties in one slick movement. He stood and backed away from Curly and the two watched him. As predicted, Curly took his first chance at freedom; he used his hands the best he could to right himself and began to try and bunny hop towards the stairs. Harley let him get there, and even up a stair or two, before sticking her bat through the bars of the staircase and tripping him. Curly lost his footing and rolled down the steps with a thud. She giggled and the sound of her heels clicking bounced off the walls as she stalked towards her prey. The Joker leaned on the wall behind him, his arms crossed as he watched his wife torture the poor soul, grinning from ear to ear, his grill glinting in the dim lighting.

Harley grunted as she dealt her first real blow, hitting the man across the solar plexis, earning her a groan from her prey. She smiled and used her foot to roll him out of the corner. He struggled to stand again and made it to a push up position before her bat whistled through the air and she struck him again, this time earning a sickening crack from his ribs shattering. Curly coughed and collapsed to the floor, his face starting to turn a shade of grey-blue as blood came out of his mouth. With every breath he tried to gasp in, he sputtered and coughed up more blood.

"Aww, Harls, you punctured his lung. Game over, toots," The Joker observed. Harley growled and her brow knitted in frustration.

"Dammit!" she shrieked, her bat colliding with the poor fool again. "I – Wasn't- Done – With – You!" she screamed, hitting him over and over with each word until Curly's lifeless form simply flopped unresponsive over the concrete. The Joker cackled and reached out to catch Harley's bat mid-swing. She stopped and turned to him.

"Let's move on, baby," he growled to her. She pouted and let out a 'hmph' as she dropped the bat to the ground with a clatter.

"You sick bastards!" a voice grumbled. The two stopped and turned to find Larry glaring at them from his chair.

"Good morning! So glad you could join us this evening, Larry!" The Joker replied. "Are you not enjoying the show! Aww, poor guy must be pissed that his friends are getting mutilated before he is! Not to worry, dear friend, your turn will come!"

Harley grinned devilishly before leaning in to whisper something into the Joker's ear. In response, J's tongue rolled over his grill as his lips pulled up ear to ear. "Oh ho ho! Harley girl, there's a reason we call you Daddy's Little Monster, ay?" he cackled, his lime green eyes seemed to stare directly into Larry's soul. He moved to stand behind poor Larry and pulled him by the chair he was tied to, letting his bare feet carelessly drag along the concrete. The Clown earned himself a sharp hiss from the man as his skin became scraped and raw against the unforgiving, blood-stained floor. He positioned their captive in the corner of the room, directly facing where Moe was starting to come around. Larry could see the panic wash over Moe's face as he regained consciousness and realized their predicament.

"Where…where am I?" Moe's shaking voice filled the room as his eyes went from Larry, to Joker, to Harley, then to Curly's crumpled corpse in the corner. "Oh God!" he gasped. "What are you clowns playing at!?"

"And it's time for the game to begin!" The Joker cackled in response as his throwing knives appeared in his hands. It was a simple sleight of hand trick, as he hid them in his dress shirt sleeves, but none the less it didn't help the helpless atmosphere of the room. He flipped them in the air as he walked to Harley's side so that the blades were in his hand before handing them over to his beloved wife. She set them down on small table next to them. "Watch me the first time, Harley Girl. Then it'll be your turn."

He held the blade of his knife in one hand and made a point to get into his stance slowly and deliberately so she could see what he was doing. She copied his stance beside him as she watched. He took a deep breath in and mumbled to her.

"Left arm, bicep." With that he let the blade fly and it spun through the air before landing exactly where he'd called it, earning him a cry of pain from their victim. Harley giggled and clapped as she jumped up and down.

"Nice shot, Mistah J!" she cheered. "Ten outta ten!" The Joker gave her a bow then rose before handing her the next blade.

"All right baby, your turn." Harley copied his stance again and squinted some as she searched over the man before her. "All right, same spot as you, but the other arm," she said before letting her own blade fly, only this one wobbled some as it spun off course and instead flew into Moe's right hand. His cry pierced the room but was drowned out by Harley's frustrated cry. As she stomped her foot and clenched her fist, The Joker could help but chuckle at his wife's tantrum.

"Easy Harls, here let me help." He handed her another blade, but this time stood behind her. His lips moved to her ear to whisper instructions and she relaxed immediately under his spell. He placed his hands on her hips. "Swivel here," he said to her. "Your putting too much effort into your shoulder when you should be letting these," he paused as he licked his lips and felt his arousal growing again, "perfect…hourglass hips…do the work for you." His words came as more of a purr now as his fingers pressed into her through her dress.

She sighed contently and let him guide her this time, this time hitting her target with effortless accuracy, and again earning her another cry from their play toy. She squealed in excitement and jumped up and down again.

"I did it! Mistah J, I…" she stopped when she saw him.

 **A/N: Don't worry about the cliff hanger! The chapter was just getting too long and I wanted to shift gears at this point anyway. Obviously, this fic is going to end up being quite a bit longer than my previous one – I hope that's all right.**

 **As always ready and review! The next chapter will be up later today. Thank you guys for your patience and for sticking with me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Warning – smut, smut, and also more smut. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

The Joker stood there shaking as he looked her over like an animal eyeing his prey. A vein in his temple throbbed and his breath grew shallow and slow through gritted teeth.

In the corner, Larry's heart pounded. The Clown looked vicious, ready to kill with his bare hands, and it was terrifying. Even Harley looked uncertain as to what would happen next – she hadn't seen him like this since the last time she'd messed up his big plans for The Bat. And that was years ago.

"Puddin?" Harley asked him. He moved quickly towards her and she flinched when his hand flew up at first but instead of striking her face it captured her chin and pulled her into a deep and fiery kiss. He pressed his arousal into her leg and she instantly became putty in his hands again.

"What the fuck?" Larry breathed from the corner. The Joker spun around and glared at him before pulling his pistol from its holster and shooting him point blank. In one swift movement, he spun around and shot again, this time aiming right between Moe's eyes.

"Play time's over. Get your sweet ass upstairs. Now," he growled to Harley. She couldn't even be mad – this was going to be ten times more fun than killing these baboons.

"Yessir," she squeaked in one word before scrambling upstairs as fast as her heels would let her. He stalked her all the way to their bedroom, not even acknowledging Frost or the other men as the pair moved to their room. The door slammed behind him and he was suddenly on her, running his hands over her breasts as he nipped along her neck, earning him a shudder from his queen. He grabbed her hips and spun them around so her back pressed against the door and she giggled.

His hands moved up her thighs to push her dress up and he caressed over her rear, groping her firmly as his lips pressed against hers again. She pressed against him in return and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. Once it fell to the floor she lifted her arms over her head for him to slip her dress off her and this too joined the pile on the floor. He picked her up by her rear now and she wrapped her arms around his waist, letting the wetness of her panties press against the rock-hard protrusion in his trousers and earning a groan from The Clown himself. So, she wanted to tease him, hm? Two could play at this game.

He walked her over to the bed before tossing her down and tearing off her panties in one swift motion – the thin lace material now cast aside. His eyes were still their brilliant lime color, as he was still high from before, but they seemed different now, less piercing as they wandered over her nude form. He took in her creamy skin; her petite, perky breasts; her athletic, gymnast figure; her thick, muscular thighs; and he gave silent thanks that she'd been assigned to him all those years ago at Arkham.

She shuddered under his gaze and knew she was in for a long night. "I can take it," she whispered to him and his eyes snapped up to hers. Seeing the determination glinting in her blue irises he now climbed on top of her and kissed her gently, as if apologizing for what he was about to do to her.

His hand slipped between her legs and his finger slid over her slick folds as he sat up to watch her face. Her head tipped back and her eyes closed as his finger slid into her and his thumb began working her clit. She moaned and lifted her hips as his finger circled the sensitive area inside of her. Her walls pulsed around his finger and he grinned ear to ear as he watched her come undone beneath him by the touch of his hand, now pushing his finger into her g-spot over and over until her thighs shivered and she came around his finger.

"Good girl," he purred as he licked his finger. He groaned at the taste of her and decided he needed more. He dove right in and ran his tongue along her folds now, causing her to shiver and raise her hips away from him. She was sensitive from her previous orgasm and he'd given her no time to recover, but then that was the goal she discovered as he hands gripped her hips to stop her escape.

His tongue swirled over her clit, alternating between suckling and flitting his tongue over the sensitive nub. Harley rocked her hips and he dug his nails into her skin and groaned against her flesh sending vibrations through her nerves. She gasped and gripped the sheets in one hand, a fistful of his green hair in her other and he chuckled to himself.

"Already close again, Harley girl?" he teased and she whimpered as she nodded in response. "Good," he replied sternly as he dove back in, letting his grill graze her clit before suckling again. Harley gasped and moaned out, her thighs vibrating as she came again, rocking her hips despite his grip. He chuckled and kissed up her torso, letting her cool down this time as he left her for a moment to remove his pants.

His lips captured her nipple and he suckled, running his tongue around the sweet pink nub as his hand massaged her other breast, letting his cock press into her thigh as he waited her out now. Her breathing returned to somewhat normal, though she still panted softly as he continued arousing her all over again.

This time her hips began rolling up, trying to find his "little J," though there was nothing little about his erection as it now throbbed against her clit. She ground against him and he only grinded back, grinning as he now hovered over her to watch her face again. He lowered his lips to her ear and ran his tongue over the lobe before he whispered to her.

"You want this?" he purred in her ear and she nodded as a desperate "mhm" escaped her lips. "Tell me Harls. What do you say? Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty-,"

"Please," she whimpered, her legs wrapping around his waist now but he pulled back and stood. He looked her over one more time before motioning with his hand for her to flip over. She giggled and happily obliged as she rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows and wiggling her rear end some so the cheeks jiggled for him. He grinned and pulled his hand back before delivering her firm smack and she groaned at the sting.

"Harley, does this do something for you?" he asked as he delivered a second blow to the other cheek. She groaned again and looked back at him, nodding as she bit her lip. He grinned from ear to ear and as if to egg him on more she responded.

"I've been a naughty girl," she said as she pouted to him and wiggled her butt in the air more. He spanked her harder this time, leaving a red handprint on her perfect, creamy skin, and she squeaked. Unable to take this anymore, The Joker gripped her hips and slid into her until his hips were pressed into her ass and he could go no deeper. With a devilish grin, he moved himself around some to press against her g-spot, earning a moan from his bride. Now that he had her, he pressed against her repeatedly, not even really thrusting just overstimulating her sensitive area.

It didn't take long for him to gain another cry of pleasure out of his queen and he cackled before finally rolling his hips into her properly now. She moaned in salvation - finally he was giving her what she really wanted. He worked himself into a fast, rough rhythm, grinding his hips into her over and over as one hand groped her breast, the other holding her shoulder for leverage. Her moans grew louder into cries of pleasure and she called out to him.

"Harder, Puddin! Fuck me!"

He gritted his teeth and grabbed a fistful of her hair, tugging slightly as he slammed into her again and again, his other hand now flicking her clit beneath her. Her shrill cries of pleasure echoed in his skull as his eyes rolled back and he slammed into her one more time, letting out a primal cry as he finally filled her with his seed, slowly pumping into her as he spilled every last drop.

She trembled beneath him as he pulled out and toppled onto the bed next to her, lost for words aside from "fuck Harls." She opened her eyes and looked to him, a mischievous grin over her face.

"Did I do good, Puddin?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath, her body throbbing and sore. He moved in to kiss her forehead.

"Baby, you're the greatest!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

By noon the next day, everyone was suited up and ready to roll out. Rainboots had been provided to everyone who was going down into the sewers today to search for Killer Croc. Harley came downstairs dressed in her "Daddy's Little Monster" shirt, shorts, and fishnets, and giggled when she saw her husband in jeans with one of his silk button up shirts. The Joker spun around to glare at her.

"What's so funny, toots?" he grumbled.

"I don't think I've ever seen ya wear jeans, Mistah J. It doesn't quite suite you like, well, a suit does." The Joker grumbled again.

"I refuse to get someone's literal shit on my good pants," he growled. He looked her up and down. "And where do you think you're going?" Harley looked to him with the straightest face she could muster.

"The sewer, with you," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Wrong-o, kiddo. What kind of husband would I be if I let my wife trounce around in a shit storm of, well shit, in search of…"

"My friend?" Harley cut him off, her voice rising slightly. "You'd be the kinda husband who promised to treat me like an equal, remember?"

"Hm, I do seem to remember having that conversation," The Joker responded as he opened the kitchen cabinet beneath him. "Which is precisely why I picked up these." He placed a pair of pink and blue leopard print rainboots on the counter and smiled at her as he slid them across the counter towards her. Harley squeaked and immediately put on her new boots.

"Mistah J ya didn't have to do this, I coulda worn black like everyone else."

"I simple thank you will suffice, Harley." He wanted her to know he was really trying, but didn't want to get too squishy in front of the boys before a mission. She smiled to him and gave a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing her baseball bat and following the rest of the guys out.

One-by-one, everyone climbed the latter down into main sewer lines of Gotham City. Harley and Joker lead the pack, with Deadshot and Frost closely behind. Three men followed behind them, grumbling about their job options the whole way. Luckily, The Joker was too deep in thought to notice their complaints.

It didn't take long before the group found a pile of rat skeletons that looked as though they had been recently picked clean. One henchman in the back of the pack began retching almost immediately, causing The Joker to turn on his heel and glare at him.

"Hold it in! It's hard enough for the rest of us to not re-visit our breakfast without you tossing your cookies back there!" he snapped.

"Yes boss," the poor sap choked out as he swallowed back the bile threatening the back of his tongue.  
A growl rumbled through the sewer, echoing off the concrete walls and vibrating the murky brown water around their ankles.

"We must be close," the Joker announced, causing Deadshot to roll his eyes.

"Maybe me and Harls should walk ahead so we can warn him we're down here," he suggested to the clown, causing the green-haired man to turn on his heel and nearly bump into the mercenary.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Alone time with my wife?"

"In a sewer, yeah, how romantic," Floyd replied with an eyeroll. "Come on man, put your pride down for two seconds and think logically." The Joker glared at him, breathing heavily through his nose and gritting his teeth. He rolled his neck and tightened his jaw as he truly thought for moment, then, without a word, stepped aside and motioned for his wife and the merc to go ahead of them. Harley smiled softly and gave The Joker a soft peck on the lips.

"Ya know you can trust me, Puddin," she whispered to him. "You're the only one for me. That's why I married ya."

"It's not you I worry about," The Joker responded through gritted teeth as he slipped Harley one of his hidden blades. They made eye contact and she nodded, understanding what she was to do if Floyd tried anything funny. She kissed him again and he let himself linger this time, making eye contact with "Deadhead" over her shoulder as he did, before releasing her and gesturing for her to run along.

And so, The Assassin and The Clown Queen headed off down the bend of the sewer together. It was quiet for a while until Floyd finally spoke up.

"Has he always been so protective?"

"Oh yeah, don't take it personally. He just don't like to share; even with Ivy he was a little testy when she and I would have our girls' nights."

"And you're alright with that?" Harley shrugged.

"All a woman eva wants is to feel wanted. And I gotta say, I ain't neva felt as wanted as I do with my puddin'. He's just not used to me having so many friends. He was actually the first real friend I eva made. Granted he was my patient at the time so that was of course a no-no, but who needs rules anyhow?"

"You didn't have any friends until after med school? And I thought I was a loner."

"No one's eva gotten me like Mistah J does. All the girls in school assumed I was sleepin' with my teachers to get my grades, and all the guys wanted a piece a me 'cause they thought I was easy. But the reality of it was I just wanted to get outta my house and into college as fast as I could. I just wanted my own life, and Mistah J was the first person to have an interest in what I had to say. Granted this wasn't what I had in mind when I got my PhD, but life sure is funny like that."

The walls rumbled again, putting a stop to their chit chat. Floyd and Harley stood back-to-back, weapons at the ready. Silence fell over the sewer aside from the sound of Harley's shaky breath.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a loud splash and Floyd flipped around to face the direction to had come from. There he stood in his half-reptilian glory.

"K.C!" Harley called, lowering her bat and waving to their old squad member. Croc bared his teeth in what could only be a smile and lumbered toward the pair.

"Good to see you, Croc," Deadshot said and the two shook hands before Harley wrapped her arms around one of Croc's arms in an attempt to hug him.

"How ya been, K.C?" she asked.

"I'm a-iight. Enjoying my freedom, same as ya'll I'm sure." He looked to Harley. "You know The Wall's lookin' for you – I'm s'posed to tell her if I sees ya. But I ain't no rat." Harley smiled up at him.

"Thanks K.C. I appreciate that. Mistah J's actually down here back near the entrance. Would ya mind coming to say 'hi?'"

"

"The Clown?" Croc grimaced but then looked at Harley's hopeful face and rolled his deep yellow eyes. "I guess, what's the catch?"

"We kinda need your help," Deadshot said to him.

" _I_ kinda need your help," Harley corrected him. "Not that I wouldn't have come to find ya otherwise."

"A-iight. But I can't leave the sewer. Waller's still got the GPS tracker in my neck."

"K.C, I'd like ya to meet my hubby, Mistah J. Better known as the Clown King of Gotham or The Joker."

The Joker smiled up at the mutant reptile man and gave a little curtsy at the introduction Harley had given him before he outstretched a hand for him to shake, much to everyone's surprise. Croc looked him up and down and hesitated for moment before returning the gesture, his massive scaled hand dwarfing The Joker's.

"Nice to meet you, Croc-y. I really like what you've done with the place!" The Joker said as he motioned to the various half-eaten, dead animal carcasses lying around.

"Cut the small talk, Clown," Croc replied.

"Right to business! I knew I'd like you!" The Joker replied. "I have a great interest in taking down Ms. Waller to make sure my wife gets to stay with me and doesn't end up back in that _hole_ of a prison they're calling Belle Reve." Crocs eyes narrowed at their mutual understanding – freeing Harley would also mean freeing himself.

"It ain't nice," Croc responded with a shudder. "I'm only allowed to stay in these sewers instead of those sewers because I'm s'posed to be lookin' for her." He nodded his head in Harley's direction.

"For now, do us a favor and don't mention that you've seen her. Not yet. You're going to be our man on the inside. Once we're ready to take down The Wall, we'll come back and disengage your nanite tracker so that your head can stay firmly attached to your neck. Sound like a deal?" The Joker grinned, his grill glinting in the overhead lights of the sewer, and he outstretched his hand again. Croc looked to his hand and then looked to The Joker, as though looking for the catch. After all, as far as criminals go, The Joker wasn't exactly the most trustworthy.

"You hired Lawton?" Croc asked.

"I did," J responded rather begrudgingly. "Her idea, not mine." He pointed his head towards his wife.

"I want an in when this is all done. I'm tired of hidin' down here."

"Even better!" Harley exclaimed. "It's like all of Gotham's finest are slowly gonna be workin' for you Mistah J!" She had a point. All the better to eventually take down The Bat with.

"I'll see what positions are available. But consider yourself hired when this is all said and done." The two shook hands again and Croc smiled. Frost looked unnerved at the rows of razor sharp teeth set in the man's mouth, but The Joker looked ecstatic at the prospect of his business ties expanding through the city. Maybe Harley was on to something hiring on her motley crew of friends.

"A gentlemen's agreement!" The Joker exclaimed, a giddy laugh escaping his lips and echoing off the walls of the sewer. "We'll be in touch my good man," he added as he handed Croc a signature purple smartphone.

"Oh, and J," Croc added. "You wanna do this soon - Waller's vulnerable. Her right-hand dog quit and she's scrambling to find someone to fill his shoes."

"Flag? Rick Flag quit?" Floyd exclaimed, laughing at the news.

"Retired. Since Doc Moody ain't The Enchantress no more, Waller didn't have anything to keep him under her thumb. So, he retired with an honorable discharge and they took off to live in the Keys, last I heard."

"Good for them!" Harley clapped. "What a happy endin'! I always like those two together!"

"And good for us, too" The Joker added as a grin slowly spread across his lips from ear-to-ear.

Once home, Harley and Joker headed upstairs to shower off the stench of sewer before the club opened in a few hours. Harley sighed as the steaming hot water rolled over her naked form and she shook her hair out of her pigtails to wash out her multicolored mane.

"Ugh it's so nice to feel human again!" she groaned as her Puddin' stepped in to join her. His arms snaked around her waist as he snuck in behind her and he kissed along her shoulder. "Puddin' don't, I probably still stink," she protested. He shrugged and continued to hold her against his inked chest.

"The scent is stuck in the hairs of my nostrils anyway, Harls. Everything reeks right now." Harley giggled and tipped her head back to kiss his cheek.

"Whateva you say, Mistah J." The two stood there for a while, just letting the water roll over them as The Joker held her tightly. "It was cool of ya to work with K.C. on his terms."

"Whatever keeps you right here is what needs to be done," he said gruffly as he tightened his embrace. "I will not lose you again." She sighed and nuzzled into the crook of his neck as the water continued to roll over them. "By the way, which is your least favorite hideout of ours?" Harley took a moment to think before responding. There was the old toy factory, the run-down carnival…

"The Steel Mill," she decided. They weren't there for long and it was mostly used to concoct Joker toxin now, but the lab could always be moved. The Joker started laughing behind her and she turned to face him. "What's so funny?"

"You picked the one that's easiest to rig to blow!" he said through his laughter. "It just makes my decisions and plan of action that much easier!" He kissed her forehead. "I love that wicked little brain of yours even more." Harley giggled and tipped her head up to kiss him.

"Glad I could help. So, what's the plan?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"Not yet, Pooh. The cogs upstairs need to finish turning and besides, Daddy's tired." She pouted but he kissed her lips, immediately turning her frown upside-down. "I promise to fill you in when I tell the boys, Cupcake. No more secrets, you and I."

"Promise?" she asked as she outstretched her pinky to him. He chuckled and intertwined his tattooed pinky with her delicate digit.

"I swear on my good looks and charm." She giggled and the two kissed again, losing track of time as the bathroom fogged with steam and they washed all of their troubles away.

 **A/N: Pretty please read and review! We're getting towards the end here, but I do plan to keep writing and add in a third installment once this is done, along with a separate one-shot or two.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Over the next two weeks, The Joker was spending less and less time at home and more time at their old safehouse preparing for what had become known as "The End of _The Wall_." It had been two nights in a row now that the club had been solely under Harley's management, and none of the guys had come home at all.

It was around 3:00A.M., the club had been closed for an hour, and the last few stragglers had been sent out into the street by the security team. Harley laid on the bar, her heels forgotten on the floor beside her, swirling a vodka and cranberry cocktail in her hand. She rarely drank during business hours, but usually made herself a drink or two towards the end of the night while the girls cleaned up so that she could relax and come back down from being "Manager Harley." She heard the front door open and shut behind someone, followed by the sound of men's dress shoes clicking on the hardwood floors.

"Sorry sir, we're closed. Last call was about an hour ago," Harley announced lazily to the stranger. She heard the steps grow closer anyway and a familiar voice filled the room.

"Well ho hum. I was hoping to get a brandy and a night cap from my favorite girl," the voice purred and Harley's heart soared. She sat up and spun around to be greeting by the glinting grill and tattooed face of her husband smiling back at her.

"Puddin!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him in a way that he nearly had to catch her from falling forwards off the bar. "You came home!" He chuckled and held her tight. "Where are the boys?"

"Staying at the Steel Mill tonight. I sort of snuck out to be honest. But, I haven't slept in days and I wanted to spend some time with my wife." She giggled and looked up at him to be greeted by a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad you decided to play hookie, Puddin," she said.

"And I'm glad _you're_ not a bartender anymore. I ordered my drink ages ago." She laughed and hopped off the bar to go pour him a drink as he sat down at one of the stools.

"How's 'The End of _The Wall_ ' coming?" she asked as she scooped some ice into a glass for him.

"So far so good. The place is slowly but surely being decorated to look pretty similar to this joint, except also being rigged to blow louder and brighter than the Fourth of July." The Joker let out a chuckle at the idea of Waller busting in with her team expecting to apprehend The Clown Queen only to be blown to smithereens.

"Can't wait to watch the show," Harley replied as she placed J's drink in front of him. He took a sip before responding.

"You should get quite the show from our bedroom balcony," he said nonchalantly, hoping to avoid the fight that was to follow.

"Our bedroom balcony?" she echoed, her tone annoyed. "Puddin!"

"Harley, I don't want to hear it. We've been over this a million times and I'm not keen on repeating myself a million more – I need you _here_."

"We can't close the club for one night!? I thought we were a team now!" she snapped, slapping her hands onto the counter to lean into him and look him in the eye.

"Yes. A team. Meaning you run the club and I run the other businesses. Split 50-50," he was trying to keep his voice even but his eyes were squinted shut as he rubbed his temples.

"But this has everything to do with me! It's _me_ she's after!"

"I need you here," he repeated through gritted teeth, sipping his drink through a shaky hand as he tried to his best to keep his temper in check.

"You haven't changed one bit! All this bullshit about us being equals and partners, it's all just an excuse to keep me cooped up here, and for what!" Quick as a flash, he stood and his glass went whizzing past her head, shattering against the wall behind her. His eyes were wild as he looked at her and his hands flew out to grab her arms. Her walls went up as she prepared for a physical brawl but what happened next threw her off guard.

"I WILL NOT LOSE YOU AGAIN!" His voice echoed off the walls of the empty club and his heavy, shaking breaths were the only sound to fill the room afterwards – the hired help had long since dipped out when they'd started their domestic dispute. The air was still around them and her mouth hung open as she stared back into his steel-like eyes. They seemed to soften along with his grasp on her as reality sent in that he'd lost his temper with her again. But she didn't look afraid of him this time, or ready to throw a punch right back. Instead her eyes welled with tears and the words he'd spoken bubbled up in his throat again, as if to remind him of where they were in this conversation.

"I won't lose you again," he repeated, softer this time as he let her go and adverted his gaze away from her. He turned to leave and head upstairs, wanting to give her space after his outburst, but instead she padded after him and grabbed his hand. He spun around and saw her standing there, still speechless for the first time he could remember but with silent tears spilling down her cheeks. "Harls?"

"Is that what this has all been about?" she asked him softly, her voice cracking some as she tried not to bawl.

He swallowed and ran his free hand through his hair, adverting his gaze away from her again. He couldn't stand to see her cry, especially when it was his fault.

"Harls…I…don't cry. Are your arms…ice?" For someone so eloquent, apologies were like a foreign tongue for The Clown.

"I'm okay," she said waving her hand as though she were shooing a fly. He looked at her finally and reached up to wipe a tear away from her cheek with his thumb.

"Then what's with the waterworks? You know I don't know what to do with…this," he motioned to her face.

"I feel so stupid. This whole time I thought you didn't trust me to be apart of your big plans and you thought I would mess it up. I should have known the real reason behind it. I'm so sorry, Puddin'."

"I don't want you anywhere near _that woman,_ " The Joker growled as he pulled her into an embrace and held her against his chest. He held her tightly, nearly crushing her, as though if he let her go she might vanish. She stayed there for a while, taking in his scent, her tiny fists latching onto his shirt, wanting to keep this locked in her memory banks forever. This moment - this is what no one saw from The Joker. Deep down, underneath the murderous psychopathic tendencies and the jokes and laughs, was the sweetest man she'd ever met in her life who just didn't know how to handle his raw emotions.

She pulled away some to look up at him and reached up to touch his face. In this light, she could see just how human he really was. Under the pale skin, tattoos, and grey eyes, she saw the dark circles under his eyes, the lines and scars in his face, and the lack of sleep over his brow. She traced a scar along his cheek with her thumb, forcing him to look her in the eyes, although it was uncomfortable for him given their intimate moment. She smiled softly and he smiled back, resting his forehead against hers.

"Let's get you up to bed. You haven't slept in days and your makeup's worn off. You must be exhausted," she said to him. It was true, the circles around his eyes were a purple-blue hue rather than the black grease pant that usually lurked there, and his lips were pale pink from the stain of lipstick that had long since worn off.

"Only if you're coming with me," he replied through a devilish grin as he winked at her. She blushed and he kissed the back of hand which erupted a giggle from her lips. As if on cue, a yawn interrupted her laugh and he scooped her up to carry her upstairs.

Once up in their room, he stripped down and flopped into their bed, sighing and stretching against the silk sheets. Following suit, Harley snuggled in next to him and he reached out and pulled her against his bare chest.

"Wake me up before you leave?" Harley whispered to him before he drifted off. He nodded solemnly in promise to her and the two drifted off together, almost as though they were a normal married couple.

 **A/N: Getting towards the end here ladies and gents! If I make a third in the series would you all be interested or should I just let it end after this one? Read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the long break guys! Hopefully this longer conclusion chapter makes up for it! Enjoy, and, as always, please ready and review. Thank you for all your support!**

Chapter 15

The next day, the Joker woke up to a text message from Frost stating: "It's ready." He groaned groggily and rolled over to respond, letting him know to send a few men down to let Killer Croc know they were ready as well.

The game plan was simple: The boys would let Croc know that they were ready for Waller. Croc would then report back to Waller that he'd heard word that Joker and Harley were hiding out in their old steel mill. Waller and her boys would storm the steel mill to find that it _looked_ as though it had been inhabited, which would cue them to spread out and start searching for the clowns. And then "BOOM" Waller and her band of not-so-merry men would be blown sky high and Harley would never have to go back to that hole in the ground they were calling Belle Reve ever again.

A vein in the Joker's temple visibly throbbed as the thought even crossed his mind. What they did to her in that hell hole was unacceptable. And since Waller was the one who'd put her in there, Waller would be the one to pay.

A soft purr and stirring from his wife's side of the bed broke his train of thought and he rolled over to face her. He was greeted with a yawn and a sleepy smile as her blue eyes fluttered open.

"G'mornin', Puddin," she muttered as she scooted closer to kiss him. He took her in his arms and inhaled her scent, wanting to remember what this night was for, and who it was for.

"Morning Harls. Coffee?" he asked her. She nodded and stretched some as he left her to head downstairs. He'd spend the day with her, since tonight he could very well be taken from her.

He came back upstairs with two cups of steaming coffee and a box of doughnut holes and she smiled sadly to him. "Today's the day, huh?" she asked and he stopped in his tracks. Sharp as a tack his wife was, ever observant.

"'Fraid so, doll. The wheels are in motion, Croc is being tagged in as we speak. But, I'm spending the day here until I'm needed this evening." He set their breakfast down on her bedside table and kissed her forehead. "I do have a surprise for you once you're caffeinated and have enough sugar in you to function."

Sure enough, once she'd finished her coffee and popped a few doughnut holes in her mouth, The Joker motioned for her to follow him and led the way down the hall to their office. He jiggled the lock and the door popped open to reveal the office had been somewhat cleaned out and two computer monitors sat on the desk now. He led her around to the front and pointed to each one in turn as he explained what they were.

"This one on the left is the security footage I have hooked up throughout the steel mill. And this one," he pointed to the monitor on the right which currently just read 'Please stand by…' in green and purple writing, "will show you the little video I've put together for our guest of honor. This way you can watch the whole show from the safety and comfort of our home!" He smiled at her, proud of himself. "It'll be just like you're there with me! We can even close the club tonight so you can watch the whole show uninterrupted." She smiled sadly and hugged him.

"If this is as close as I'm allowed to be, then I'll take it," she said before kissing him.

"Good girl," he replied in a low growl, letting her know she was treading on thin ice with that comment.

The two spent the whole day together; they played video games and watched movies and Harley even made sandwiches for lunch – it was as though they were a normal married couple. But as the sun started to set, the two took a shower together in silence as they knew what had to come next.

The Joker dressed himself to the nines in his full tux with a purple silk shirt underneath and matching purple acid spraying flower, while Harley switched into some red pajama pants and a black tank top. She came up behind the Joker and admired him in the mirror as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You look so handsome, Mistah J."

"Thanks, Harley Girl," he replied as he turned to face her. She reached up and tied his green bowtie for him, the finishing touch. He took off the jester hat adorned skull pinky ring he wore and reached out to hand it to her. "For good luck – since I can't have my favorite luck charm with me." Her eyes welled some as she took it from him and slid it onto her pointer finger – the only finger it would fit on.

"Now now, none of the waterworks," he said to her. "Once the building goes sky high make sure to keep an eye on the news, cupcake. I'll be sure to make it home to you with minimal pieces missing." He grinned, trying to keep the mood light but she looked up at him, knowing full well that wasn't likely.

"Just don't die on me again," she said softly. He held out the pinky that once wore his jester ring to her and she smiled and linked hers with his.

"I solemnly pinky swear that I will come home to you. It may not be this evening, and it may not be this week, but even if the reaper himself is standing over me, he cannot keep me from you."

J's heels clicked across the wood flooring as he paced back and forth, waiting for his signal. Harley watched him from home, munching on some popcorn and sipping a grape soda as she held up in their office. As instructed, should the worst happen and Waller happened to discover their decoy, the door was barred with a heavy oak cabinet, and her pistol and mallet sat next to her on the desk ready for action.

Before long, the lookout upstairs gave a whistle and everyone on camera, including her beloved clown, scattered out of site. The lights flashed and the music blared to give the illusion from the outside that the club was open. A "bang" was heard as Waller's leading man kicked the door in and her army filed in after him.

"Spread out!" the man shouted; Harley decided that was Flagg's replacement and decided to call him 'Banner – the less cool Flagg.' Banner and his band of merry men scattered like roaches, going into each room in turn only to shout "clear" as they returned to the main hall. With her keen eye, Harley could spot J's shadow lurking about upstairs, the occasional glint of sliver sparkled into view as he tried to stop himself from revealing himself too soon. Finally, Banner spoke into his walkie talkie.

"Alpha this is Beta, come in."

" _What is it?_ " Waller's voice droned from the other side.

"Subject is clear, no sign of them." The door behind them kicked open again and the sound of half-inch pumps clicked across the hardwood as Waller herself panned into view. Harley saw J look directly into the security camera, knowing she was watching, and he gave her a wink. Suddenly all the doors were sucked into an airtight lock and metal bars slid down to cover them all. The group of men in ballistic uniforms scattered into a panic, trying to figure where they'd gone wrong.

"It's a booby trap, you idiots!" Waller yelled at them. A projector screen rolled down into the center of the room and the TV to Harley's right clicked on. Security footage from Belle Reve began to roll, what appeared to be footage of Harley in her double cell, hanging from her bedsheet. Griggs came in with his band of men and, although no audio was heard, Harley knew he had come in to taunt her. Sure enough, Harley touched the bars of the cell before long and an electric shock threw her across her cage and into the bars on the other side.

The scene now flashed to some poor footage taken from someone's cell phone. "Spring Break!" Griggs yelled into his phone with his tongue out. Harley looked away, knowing the next image to come was her strapped to a gurney and being force fed through her nose. Moment after moment of Harley's time in Belle Reve flashed across the screen until finally it all stopped and faded to black.

In that moment, The Joker's cackled erupted through the room and the men's rifles all shot upward to aim at the clown prince himself, now standing in a spot light up on the second-floor balcony of the decoy club.

"Gentlemen!" he called out, gesturing to all of them, "and of course m'lady," he grinned down at Waller specifically, his eyes brilliant green after having watched his wife's torture all over again. She had done this to his harlequin, and he was about to taste his revenge. "Welcome to my humble abode! As you may have noticed, we have a private party reserved just for you!"

"Mr. Joker," Waller replied, nodding at him, though her face was flat, unimpressed. "It's not you I'm here for. Give up Harley Quinn, and you can go in peace." The Joker laughed and used one of the chains hanging from the ceiling to swing down and land before her. He leaned down to look her in the face, since he had about two feet on the short but powerful woman. The clicking sounds of rifles at the ready echoed around the room but Waller calmly raised her hand, never shying away from The Clown Prince. "What is it you want? Surely you can't be upset about all that," she motioned at the projector screen.

"Oh, I can't, can I?" The Joker replied, his grin becoming dangerously wider, his grill glinting in the low lighting of the 'club.'

"You've abused Harley Quinn, mentally and physically, since day one at Arkham, before she even became who she is. I've seen the tapes. You broke her down, made her to believe you loved her, and still to this day continue to use her for your own sick joke. Why even care about all this?" The Joker laugh bubbled out of his throat.

"Well, Ms. The Wall, could I call ya Wally?" Waller's flat expression remained unchanged. "Ya see Wally, as much as you may be right, and you may be wrong, the fact of the matter is, you took something from me. And allowed another man to play with it, in worse ways than I have in some manner." His voice dropped dangerously low now, nearing a growl, and his features darkened. "And I don't like people touching my stuff."

"Seems like a lot of trouble for the King of Gotham to go through for a pawn," she noted dryly. She was trying to confuse him, and it wasn't working in her favor.

"A pawn? No no no, Wally, you've got this chess game all wrong!" His grin returned now, more dangerous, his voice dripping with venom. " _You're_ the pawn. And Batman is the blundering black king, always fumbling along one square at a time in his little box of rules and morality. While you and your organization and the rest of the GCPD run around and try and head him off before he gets to the other pieces."

"Enough chatter, Joker. Tell me where Quinn is, and I'll let you go home tonight." The Joker's smile vanished and he leaned in a whispered into Waller's ear – the only other person to hear him would be Harley via the microphone he wore that hooked up to the security tapes.

"Harley Quinn _is_ my home," he whispered to her. He yanked on the chain rope in his hand and it pulled him back up and away to the balcony.

"Light him up!" Waller yelled. The rifles rang out only to miss their moving target and be met with further gunfire via The Joker's henchmen. The Joker's laugh echoed through the walls but he was no longer visible to any of the security cameras. A small beeping noise began to sound, just barely audible over the gunfire ringing through the steel mill. Waller raised her hand to cease the gunfire and her eyes widened as she heard it but the realization was too late. Suddenly the security feed went snowy with black and white – the signal was lost.

Harley sprung from her chair and shoved the cabinet of her way before throwing open the door and running to their bedroom. She nearly slid across the floor as she beelined for their balcony overlooking Gotham City. Sure enough, brilliant lights in reds and yellows lit up the city in a great fire, smoke billowing into the night sky and blocking the light from the stars and half moon that hung above her. The bat signal was clicked on and clung to the smoke like a beacon but Harley laughed as she overlooked the scene. The Bat would be far too late by this time; even if he were to head off some of the henchmen, Waller and her men were all but ash, and she would never have to see that hellhole called Belle Reve again.

As instructed, Harley went downstairs to the living room TV and clicked on the news. Coverage of the explosion scrolled across the bottom of the screen as the weather man discussed the cooler change in weather as fall rolled in. The front door burst open and Frost and Deadshot filed in, panting, soot covered messes, but here in the flesh. Harley stood and grinned, expecting The Joker to file in behind them but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Harley asked timidly, not 100% sure she wanted the answer.

"I'm not sure boss. Everything happened so fast once the explosion went off. He was right with us at one point and then I looked and he was gone. I thought he'd beat us back here to be honest." Frost's voice was solemn, knowing he'd done her wrong by not bringing her husband home to her. "Sorry boss, I'm sure Mr. J can take care of himself, though." Harley smiled softly. Frost had seen him after the explosion, and that was enough of a win for now.

"It's all right, Frosty. He probably saw The Bat Signal and held back."

"The Bat Signal?" Deadshot echoed. As if to confirm his question, the news suddenly switched screens to a reporter outside of the rubble that once was The Steel Mill, smoldering and smoking as the firemen behind her worked to get the flames under control.

"Vikki Vale here with an important news update. The Steel Mill on the south side of Gotham City is up in flames this evening. Amanda Waller and several military officials were believed to be storming the mill in search of Harleen Quinzel aka Harley Quinn. We're live on site to get some answers and – wait – is that Batman!?" The camera panned over to the Dark Knight himself, leading a handcuffed slender figure to a waiting police car.

Harley's eyes widened as the camera zoomed in on the bruised, pale face of her husband as he was apprehended by the GCPD, thanks to Bat Freak. His eye was swollen shut from a black eye and his nose was bleeding but there he was, cackling the whole way to the backseat of Commissioner Gordon's police cruiser. Gordon stood by to give his statement as Batman roughly shoved her husband into the car behind him.

"Commissioner, what does The Clown Prince of Gotham have to do with the unfolding of tonight's events?"

"We have reason to believe The Joker was involved in the murder, no, slaughter, of Amanda Waller and her men. He is currently being taken downtown for booking into Arkham Asylum, where he belongs."

"Does this mean that The Joker and Harley Quinn are working together again, despite her release from Arkham just a few months ago?"

"It is unclear on whether Harleen Quinzel is back to working alongside The Joker, but it certainly seems that The Joker would have no other motives for targeting Waller directly. We have a warrant out to bring Ms. Quinzel in for questioning at this time."

Harley's laugh rang through the club as she flopped back on the couch behind her. Frost and Deadshot both looked to her, waiting on the punchline that she so obviously knew but hadn't been privy to share yet.

"Boss?" Frost asked her as she calmed back down, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Frost, call Eddie. Set up a meeting for first thing tomorrow." Her grin widened as the gears in her head began to turn. "We're going back to where this all started."

END


End file.
